The Mutated Animagi Chronicles
by Shadekin
Summary: Pt II has begun! Plz R & R!!
1. Updates Page!

LOOKIE!! AN UPDATE PAGE!!

  
  
  
  
**UPDATES:**

As of 9/25/03: Chapter III of Part II is up!! Along with explanations on lack of updates... ^^;   
  
Update Page is up! Moved Note Pages to Front. Took out Elemental Magics out of Notes Part I for editing. Elemental Magics is now a separate section! 


	2. Notes Pt I: Magic

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_K, before u all kill me with flames… _

The reason that I haven't been posting lately is that I've encountered a huge snag in my story-weaving efforts.   
Yeah, this would be writer's block, as they call it, if wasn't combined with my love of web comics, f*#!ing parents, huge amounts of schoolwork, and the arrival of my (insert angelic choir) AGE OF MYTHOLOGY!! 

So to recap, I'm currently overwhelmed. However, Pt. II should be up soon, but (U all r going to hate me…) I need time to see how our prez's holy war for the sake of oil and the spread of stupidity turns out… Yeah. 

As u all can guess, Pt. II has a lot to do with out prez. He actually has a medium part… Because of this, I need to see if he completely screws up or completely screws himself and the entire world… (Yeah, we're all screwed, you hear me? SCREWED!!) 

Before that, though, I figure lotz of readers (yep, still in denial; ^^U) are kinda confused with wtf is going on… So I decided to do a couple of filler chappies explaining what goes on in my ficcie… 

First up, the Magic in this ficcie! 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~~**

* * *

**MAGIC: A BRIEF SYNOPSIS**

    There are many types of magic in the Harry Potter universe, including the usually seen magic that involves an amplifier, or wand. In this ficcie, this type of magic is known as "wand magic". There also seems to be other, more obscure types of magic, like the instinctive magic that has saved so many magic-users and proved to their families that they have a gift. These, and many other types of magics, are explained in the following: 

**1. Artifacts/Spelled Items: **   
_Items that have magical properties bestowed upon them either by nature or magic-users. These items, depending on the power invested in them at their creation, can range from a temporary scrying surface to a weapon with the power to level worlds. It is noted that most of these items can be employed by anyone who encounters them (i.e. without any magic ability), assuming that they have a general idea on how to use the artifact, but some can also have powerful charms laden within to accept only their rightful owner. Generally, a magic artifact has a greater effect when the user has an understanding of magic and exactly how the artifact was enchanted._

**2. Wand magic: **   
_The most basic form of magic; The use of this type of magic involves an amplifier or a channel to enhance the users' power. This is the most common and easiest to master type of magic. It should be noted that the effects of this magic, while obeying the guidelines set by the spell, can vary greatly depending on the intent the user(s) has in mind, the raw magical power of the user(s), and if any other spells were cast or left a strong residue. For example, a simple Disarming charm can become physically disabling when multiple people are casting at one target, or when the caster is in a furious rage. This magic is quite broad and versatile, and can be used by anyone who has at least a spark of magic to magnify. Some advanced magic-users that possess great power sometimes dispose of their wands, finding little use for them. Though they no longer "require" a wand to use their magic, their magic still cannot be counted as Wandless magic, described below._

**3. Wandless magic: **   
_There is a wide range of magics that do not require the use of a wand. These types of magic are powerful enough to physically manifest without necessarily relying on a wand or another kind of amplifier. Two variations of wandless magic are listed below._

**    A. Instinctive Magic: 
**   
    _This type of magic is evident in any magic-user of sizable power. Before their potential is fully utilized, they can cause mysterious happenings when they are in a distressed state of consciousness. Often dismissing their magics as luck, many powerful magic users live their life without any knowledge of their hidden power. _

**    B. Theological Magic: 
**   
    _Possessors of vast amount of magic, with a deep understanding of exactly how their gift functions, can mold their power into forms that normal magic-users can only dream of. These individuals are extremely rare, and sought-after by anyone who is cognizant of their abilities._

* * *

**_(Puts on kevlar suit, flame suit, and bio-chemical suit)... _**

(Damn, that's bulky) 

Alright, bring it on! I'm ready for anything! 

(sees mob) 

EEEEEP!!! (runs away!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. Notes Pt II: Magical Items

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_Spring Break rules. That is all. _

Oops. Forgot. Sorry about not updating for so long... Weighed down by schoolwork and the fact that Bush is launching war after another has me fearing for my life... Who knows if he pulls a WWII and throws us all in interment camps? 

Oh yeah... To cover from last time, I forgot a few points... 

**Miscellaneous Info:**

1. The magics mentioned in the previous notes are by no means all the magics that there exists. 

2. Many creatures have their own types of magics, unfortunately, there needs further research to define such magics and value their potency. 

3. Users of elemental magics are born with the potential. You cannot obtain elemental power by any other means. Of course, other magics could be made to imitate elemental magics… but that will be discussed later. 

4. There are many occurrences when an elemental has control of various aspects of multiple elements. One notable example is Hermirone Granger, who possesses control over both the water and air elements. 

5. As mentioned before, there is no known spell to bring a dead individual back to life. There is an effect that will bring a semblance of what the person once was, but no known spell to revive the dead. 

6. Artifacts, when enchanted, are charged with a certain amount of magic. When invoked, the item/artifact drains life force from the user, as well as using the magic that it was born with. Because of this, Muggles can use many artifacts. Some artifacts regenerate their magic over time, though that is untrue of lesser, more common artifacts. 

7. I HATE GEORGE W. BUSH. IF ANY OF MY WRITING(S) INSULT(S) YOU ACCIDENTALLY IN MY CAMPAIN AGAINST THE TYRANT (UNLESS YOU ARE HIM), YOU HAVE MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES. 

_**That** is all. _

Now, a look at the artifacts/items present in this ficcie: 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

* * *

**MAGICAL ITEMS: AN INTRODUCTION**

  
    _Magic is not only words and gestures made to create wonderous effects. In many cases, it is sealed into items. As discussed before, these items can be as insignificant as a light or Apocalyptic to destroy worlds. It all depends on what the enchanter intended (or misintended, as the case might be). The list below is in no means complete, and any suggestions will be welcomed with open arms.   
  
  
_

**The Hogwarts Artifacts:**

    _Hogwarts housed many powerful items of magic, lost when it was taken over by Voldemort. However, three of the four most powerful and well-known artifacts were recovered/rescued, and are currently in the hands of trusted individuals. As many know, the four artifacts were enchanted and used by the founders of Hogwarts, and are said to grant immense power to those who can unlock their true uses…_

  
1)The Sword of Godric:   
    _The fires that once fueled its might still burn in this runed sword. Known to be the weapon of the righteous and courageous, the Sword brings hope and confidence to its user, as well as improving their combat abilities. Used by an elemental, it can enhance the elemental's power, though at the cost of vulnerability later on. The sword is currently in the possession of Harry Potter, who once wielded it successfully against a Basilisk in his second year. It is highly doubted whether Mr. Potter has the authority to command the sword, yet he has handled it superbly to this date. The sword is not as long as it was described in the past, however… _

2)The Phoenix Crossbow:   
    _Small and easy to conceal, this method of self defense is far more subtle and discreet than its cousins. Created of hybrid materials and lacking a trigger, its uses are shrouded in mystery. What is known that when wielded by a stranger to its power, it fires magic arrows that home in on their target. The chosen weapon of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, this weapon is worthy of the best warrior. _

3)The Shield of Duty:   
    _This legendary shield is a complete manifestation of the Unbreakable Charm, made of such material and magics that it can last through eternity. It is said that only the most loyal and steadfast individual will be granted the privilege to wield it, but this rumor waits to be proven. It is known, however, that it will change size to fit the user. _

4)The Serpent Spear:   
    _The spear of the infamous Salazar Slytherin has not yet proven itself to be inherently malignant. A burnished silver shaft with a pair of emerald snakes ending in a jagged blade of tempered steel, the spear looks to be once bladed on both ends, yet now incomplete. Where the second blade has disappeared to is unbeknownst to even Albus Dumbledore. The snakes that adorn this magnificent lance are carved with remarkable detail, and are rumored to shift their positions on the spear as they please. Their eyes are amber, and are said to glow when the spear's true heir is near. No one has proven worthy enough to extract it from its stone casing… The very reason that it was regrettably left behind when Hogwarts fell. It is presumed that it is now in possession of Voldemort, wherever he might be… _

  
**Enchanted Items:**   
    _When the Ministry of Magic collapsed, much of what it knew about ancient artifacts was lost. Regrettably, this means there is a vacancy where information is desperately needed. There are currently many simultaneous efforts by the New Commonwealth to rediscover the artifacts. However, many common enchanted artifacts are listed below. Because of their simplicity and frequency, their design and uses were preserved. _

1)Time-Turners:   
    _These seemingly innocent hourglasses contain the power to transport the user(s) back in time. The usual increment is one hour, though there have been ones to do time warps with increments of mere seconds. Time-warpers usually carry many time-turners of different sizes, in order to travel to the precise time when their actions will matter the most. _

2)Wands:   
    _Though many ignore this, wands are an important type of enchanted item. Only through careful preparation can a device be fit for the channeling and enhancement of magic, as wands do with much abuse on the side. Consisting usually of a rod of wood with a core of magic, usually part of a magical creature, wands are then sealed, oiled, and stored properly until a fitting owner comes along. Though its contribution to the magic community is invaluable, the wand is fragile, and is usually the main weakness of the spellcaster. _

    Recently, modifications of both magical and muggle methods have begun to change the traditional wand into a multi-purpose tool. Now, the most advanced wand is encased in a metal shell, and has more power than its predecessor. 

3)Staffs:   
    _A cousin to the wand, staffs are usually larger, stronger, more cumbersome, and unwieldy. Used in the Middle Ages as a defense melee weapon, staffs are usually scoffed at as being outdated. However, they can enhance magic to a higher degree than the wand, making them powerful weapons in the hands of a seasoned mage. _

4)Magic Storage:   
    _For lacking a name, this broad type of enchanted item is meant to store excess magic and release during times of need. Though many other items can store various amounts of magic as well, these items are specialized in such matters, and can recharge a drained magic-user. _

5)Enchanted Weapons:   
    _Magical Weapons that have powers bestrowed upon them by magic-users. 'Nuff said. _

6)Stored Spells:   
    _Spells can be woven into items to be used at a later date, saving the user much time and grief. The upgraded wand, invented by Hermirone, can store multiple spells for later use. In the past, scrolls, baubles, and even wands/staffs were used for this purpose, though they were only able to store at best one type of spell. _

7)Elemental Orbs:   
    _Charged with a specific elements, these glowing spheres will increase the power of an elemental of the matching element. Alternatively, they can unleash awesome attacks when they are shattered… _

* * *

**_WOO7!! SPRING BREAK!! WOO7!!_**

You got the rhino trancs?   
**Hell yes.**   
Good. Give me one of your rifles.   
**Let the Nerd-boy hunt begin. }:)**   
0:)

* * *

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

Plz R & R... I know it doesn't seem like much, but when you're an angst-driven teen like me, it means the world. Suggestions for which way the ficcie should go are also welcome! Flames are too, but plz, no cussing. 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~~**


	4. Notes Pt III: People :Padfoot's Hunters:

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_Gaaaah! Spring break was too short!! :( _

Not much to say, other than being bored out of my mind... 

What's left? Ahhh yes... People! :) 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

* * *

**NOTEWORTHY PRESENT MAGIC-USERS: PROFILES**

  
    _People. A collective term, one that spans beyond ethnic differences, language barriers, and not to mention magical competence. Yet among the Johns and Sallys, greatness finds individuals who carry the world's weight upon their shoulders. Unfortuantely, the great tomes that recorded these names are now no more, and there is not much the Commonwealth is willing to share..._

ACCESSING COMMONWEALTH DATABASE 

LOGIN: guest   
PASSWORD: 

PROCESSING... 

...   
...   


LOGIN CONFIRMED. 

WELCOME, GUEST 

DOWNLOADING ALLOWED INFORMATION OF CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS... 

... 

DISPLAYING... 

... 

SQUADS: 

1. PADFOOT'S HUNTERS   


DISPLAYING... 

...   


SQUAD: PADFOOT'S HUNTERS 

LEADER: 

_Sirius Black: Best known for his alleged betrayal against the Potter family, Sirius Black is now the protector of the last remaining Potter. He is an unrecorded Animagus, and his form, a large, black dog, is also the insignia of the Hunter squad which he leads. Mr. Black is currently under analysis, as his mental condition has come under question as of late...   
_Current Status: _Active. Commander of Padfoot's Hunters._

MEMBERS: 

_Harry Potter: Known around the wizarding world as the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter is a spectacular result of education at its best. Resourceful and a magnificent leader, it is unclear whether he assists Sirius or in fact guides him. An Elemental of unknown stripe, he does seem to prefer fire...   
_Current Status: _Active. Keeper of the Sword of Godric. _

Ron Weasley: Harry Potter's best friend in Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is part of a large family of Commonwealth supporters. A fire/lightning elemental, he has yet to master his destructive capabilities...   
Current Status: _Active. Recently accepted member of Padfoot's Hunters. _

Hermirone Granger: A well respected witch among all, this schoolmate of Harry Potter's has already several marks in history under her belt. A muggle-born, she has been responsible for much of the integration of magic and muggle technology. Though many think little of her muggle heritage, she does have the powers of an Air/Water Elemental...   
Current Status: _ Active. Recently admitted member of Padfoot's Hunters. _

Madam (classified) "Hilary" Yi: One of the few well-known time-warpers, Madam Yi, or "Hilary", as she is called by her friends, is a powerful ally... And a dangerous enemy. Able to withstand the mind-strain of being in the same moment five times, she has turned the tide of battle more than anyone wishes to remember. A bit eccentric, she does prove to keep her cool in combat.   
Current Status: _Active. _

(unknown) "5tR4N63r": A cyborg whose capabilities and identity are still under investigation. Found by Sirius Black during one of his scouting missions, he has been welcomed with open arms. He walks a tightwire, maintaining equilibrium between his magical powers and mechanical parts to prevent overloading.   
Current Status: _Unconscious. Overloaded during Stonebank encounter. Currently recuperating._

ENTER: RETURN 

LOGGING OFF... 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_More to come soon... Don't wanna spoil anything.   
Sry for not updating for so long! Pt. II should begin without further ado!_

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**


	5. Notes Pt IV: Elemental Magics

**Elemental Magic: **

  
  
_There are some who are gifted with the powers of the very elements that make up practicably everything speck of matter in this universe. A brief of each known type is listed below. However, it should be noted that most elementals are not powerful enough to rely on their elemental power as their main defense. Each Element is supported by a god of immense power, and more about the gods, as well as extensive explanations, will appear in later chapters._

    **Fire: Yrael**   
_Fire elementals' powers tend to be destructive. Their personality usually revolves around anger or bravery._   
    **Air: Dyrim**   
_Air elementals are very unpredictable, not unlike the element that they portray. Because of this, it is extremely difficult to label them except by their powers._   
    **Water: Ranna**   
_Like Air elementals, Water elementals have personalities that vary from person to person, as well, though not as varied as their lighter cousins, Water elementals' powers can range from healing to crushing tides to a blizzard storm._   
    **Earth: Saraneth**   
_Earth elementals call upon rocks and soil to aid them in battle. They are usually loyal and steadfast, not to mention stubborn._   
    **Lightning: Kibeth**   
_An "Lightning elemental" is a fairly new label. Because of arguments about it being a sub-category of the Fire elemental (listed above), facts about this type of elemental is scarce, other than the obvious._   
    **Life: Mosrael**   
_Life elementals are also rather new, and one of the more controversial elementals. They have no trouble communicating with animals, and can heal those close to death easily back to life, or grant life to inanimate objects._   
    **Death: Astarael**   
_ When there's life, there's always the absence of life. Death elementals are adept at taking life away, as the Life elementals are adept at restoring and giving it. It is not uncommon for an Elemental to have both the powers of Life and Death running through them._   
    **Creation: Belgaer**   
_ Before Life ever existed, there had to be Creation. Creation elementals are simply gifted at creating things out of nothing. This aptitude is often beyond belief, yet is one of the most powerful magics._   
    **Void: Orannis**   
_ With Creation, there has to be destruction to set the balance. The Void element is what was there before Creation: Pure nothingness. With the onset of Creation and whatnot, Void became a symbol of mass destruction, leaving nothing behind. Though theoretically possible, a Void elemental has never been recorded …_


	6. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: What do you think? Yes, I translated HP 1 before, but I definitely do not own HP. I own this story though. All you thinking about stealing it, I've got a Chinese ballistic missile ready to launch._**

The Warped Amagi Chronicles:

Prologue:

**Azkaban**

     Things were not looking good for Harry Potter. 

     Though Dumbledore was still leading the charge of their ragtag army, they were losing more fighters to the Death Eaters and the Dementers as they got closer to stopping Voldemort. Two of the giants had gone berserk from the influence of the Dementers already, and over twelve wizards from the Ministry were sporting various conditions from curses fired from the Death Eaters. And to top it all off, Harry and Sirius, in an all-out charge to attack Voldemort, were unknowingly cut off from the main group. 

     "Dammit, Harry, Apparate! Save yourself while you can!" Sirius Black snarled. "I'll take care of that slimy scumbag myself!"   
     "Ahhhh..." Voldemort hissed, "It's so touching to see a family before they are annihilated... Yes... This almost makes up for my years of helpless torment..."   
     "Not a bloody chance in life, Sirius!" Harry gasped, "You're my last family! I can't afford to lose you now!"   
     "Alright then! Let's skin that bloody bastard together! For Lily and James!" Sirius roared, raising his wand.   
     "For Lily and James!" Harry cried, moving into the "guard" stance.   
     "Ready, Harry?" Sirius asked.   
     "Always, godfather." Harry answered, sweat forming on his brow.   
     "Then let's do this together! Ready?" They both raised their wands.   
     "OPALESCENT MIRAGE!" Two bolts of fierce lighting streamed towards their target. 

     But their efforts were wasted. With a flourish of his wand, Voldemort deflected the two spells, sending them into oblivion.   
     "Foolish mortals... Do you truly think that you can defeat the power of a true Slytherin? Let me show you the gates of Hell!" Voldemort's hiss turned into a bellow.   
     Surprisingly, Voldemort tucked his wand away. He raised his hands into the air and furrowed his brow in concentration. Suddenly, green, acidic flames burst into life around him.   
     "No! It can't be!" Sirius gasped, "Voldie can't be an..."   
     "...an Elemental?" Voldemort supplemented, "Or more specifically, a Fire Elemental? Of course I am, dog... I'm of Slytherin blood, and I've proven to be stronger than any wizard, alive or dead... You should be surprised if I wasn't an Elemental!" Voldemort leered, "You should feel lucky, Potter... You'll soon see your parents again..." 

     Meanwhile, Harry had been crouching behind Sirius, also concentrating. He was hoping with Voldemort distracted and gloating, he would have the element of surprise. He could hear miniature twisters in the background, and the screams of Death Eaters being tossed here and fro. Presumably Hermione's doing, since she was an Air/Water Elemental, after all. There were the grunts of giants, bashing of clubs and maces, and a few battle cries. From where he sat, it sounded like the giants had finally gotten close enough to give the Death Eaters a piece of their mind...   
     "Goodbye, dog..." Nonchalantly, Voldemort released his orb of fire from his hand. As it got farther from him, it grew steadily bigger in size. Soon, it had became a wave of green, poisonous flames. All seemed black for Sirius... Or did it? 

     Suddenly, Harry shoved his godfather aside, and focused all of his power. Bright, crimson fires laced up and down his body, and he relased his power in a blast of flames. Strangely, as he released the blast, he was thinking about the recently murdered Cho Chang.   
     His attack had changed as well. Instead of the ball of plasma that he had perfected, it had shifted it's shape to a brilliant phoenix of fire, Cho's Animagus form, leading the charge of a wall of bright starfire towards the infamous Slytherin's ambiguous blob of corrosive flames. As they collided, the phoenix easily dispelled the blob to oblivion with a cry of battle. 

     _ That was easy... _ Harry thought, as the phoenix targeted Voldemort. It screeched once more, but was suddenly disintegrated when it struck Voldemort's shield.   
     _ Shit! Too easy! _

     "Tsk, tsk..." Voldemort hissed, smirking at a now disillusioned Harry Potter, "You didn't think I didn't anticipate you being an Elemental as well, Potter?" Voldemort spat out the words, "I've been waiting to prove that you've been just unreasonably fortunate since you've been born for so long now... Prepare to meet the makers, Potter!" 

     _No, this can't be happening!_ Harry thought furiously. He turned around to find Sirius was unconscious, a Death Eater at his back. Slowly, the remaining Death Eaters ringed Harry and Voldemort, cutting off any help.   
     _ Whao... Déjà vu! _   
     Harry frantically tried to Apparate, but found that he didn't have the strength. 

     _ So this is how it all ends... _

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Comments? Flames? Please provide heating for an impoverished youth! _**

Also, as you have probably noticed, I update and edit my old chappies alot... Check every now and then to see if I've changed anything. 

FYI: Oh yeah... I ripped a Spell from Silverdawn in this chappie ^^U... (check her most excellent ff at ) Here's the description of her spell (ripped as well ^^U) 

    Opalescent Mirage: hard, cos' it requires your own power to pass through the wand in the shape of a lightning, to strike at the person you aims at, and it depends most definitely on the amount of will power you put in. 


	7. Prologue Pt 2

* * *

     A little while later, at an unknown location far away...   
     A creature of unknown origins awakened. No being ever in existence ever resembled this creature. No one knows where he came from. It seemed like the unique being just came into existence.   
     Instinctively, he sprang into a feral crouching position, as if expecting an opponent lurking in the shadows created by the dark jungle that served as his surroundings to strike at him whenever he presented a vulnerability. He leered, waiting for the attack that would never come.   
     Slowly, deliberately, he relaxed. Still ever cautious, he surveyed his surroundings. He had no idea what he was, or of his past. He only known of the present, and only thought about the immediate future.   
     However, a face kept coming into his subconscious… A face that he couldn't identify, with all his might… He suspected he had known whom the face belonged to once… The face with the strange, lightning-shaped marking and unruly, jet-black hair… The face with the pale, green eyes and round glasses…   
     But he had no time for matters like that now. With the balance of a jaguar and the speed of a falcon, he leapt into the canopy, finding a perch in the foliage. His strength astounded even him, and he began testing himself, trying to find the limit of his abilities. Deciding to reach the open sky, he hacked and slashed with his four bladed upper limbs, literally digging his way to his destination.   
     He had long since noticed the wings that, when they were spread to their fullest, could easily be twice as wide as his body. Attached below his shoulder blades, they were curiously aerodynamic, raising his speed instead of hindering him. Now, as he was above branches and other barriers that existed below the canopy, he could finally test these appendages to see if they were genuinely useful. Dispelling worries of injury and death, he spread his wings as a sailor would lower the sails of his ship, and took off after the waning sun.   
     He could not find words to describe the power that overwhelmed him, the joy that filled him when he realized that he wasn't hindered to just traveling on solid terrain. Absorbed in the sheer elation of flying, he found it nearly impossible to break away from the sky and land once more, yet he did, though at quite a distance from where he took off. The vegetation had thinned out, and the area was mostly grassland, brilliant green and gold spreading as far as his eyes could see.   
     Filled with the joy of being alive, he set off into the horizon. 

     It would be a couple days before he found his true power. 

     He had traveled in the direction he had set out in so long ago, dashing through the prairie instead of flying, taking care to not draw attention to himself.   
     Yet someone still noticed him.   
     A lone huntsman was trailing his quarry, a magnificent stag with a pair of record-setting antlers, when he saw the blur heading his way. Caught off guard, he had fired a shot from his hunting rifle without thinking about what he was doing.   
     Barely skirting the bullet, the creature was furious. What had he done to provoke that completely uncalled for assault? Failing to keep his temper under control, he charged the now terrified hunter. Imagine how surprised he was when the huntsman erupted in flames before he ever got close enough to take a slice at the poor man. Frenziedly rolling on the snow, the hunter tried desperately to put the flames burning merrily on his coat out. Now no longer armed or remotely dangerous, the hunter was a pathetic sight indeed.   
     The creature took pity on the man. Putting out the flames he had inadvertently unleashed, the creature left the cowering hunter wondering what had happened. Pondering his newly discovered powers and the their full extent, he sped off into the distance. 

     Yet the mystery of his identity would not leave him alone. Headed still in the direction that he designated not long ago, his thoughts suddenly focused on his existence and the mysterious face planted in his subconscious… Silently, he vowed to find out about himself and one day, track down the owner of the face inside his head. 


	8. Pt I: The First Encounter

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_K, before u all kill me with flames… _

The reason that I haven't been posting lately is that I've encountered a huge snag in my story-weaving efforts.   
Yeah, this would be writer's block, as they call it, if wasn't combined with my love of web comics, f*#!ing parents, huge amounts of schoolwork, and the arrival of my (insert angelic choir) AGE OF MYTHOLOGY!! 

So to recap, I'm currently overwhelmed. However, Pt. II should be up soon, but (U all r going to hate me…) I need time to see how our prez's holy war for the sake of oil and the spread of stupidity turns out… Yeah. 

As u all can guess, Pt. II has a lot to do with out prez. He actually has a medium part… Because of this, I need to see if he completely screws up or completely screws himself and the entire world… (Yeah, we're all screwed, you hear me? SCREWED!!) 

Before that, though, I figure lotz of readers (yep, still in denial; ^^U) are kinda confused with wtf is going on… So I decided to do a couple of filler chappies explaining what goes on in my ficcie… 

First up, the Magic in this ficcie! 

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~~**

* * *

**MAGIC: A BRIEF SYNOPSIS**

    There are many types of magic in the Harry Potter universe, including the usually seen magic that involves an amplifier, or wand. In this ficcie, this type of magic is known as "wand magic". There also seems to be other, more obscure types of magic, like the instinctive magic that has saved so many magic-users and proved to their families that they have a gift. These, and many other types of magics, are explained in the following: 

**1. Artifacts/Spelled Items: **   
_Items that have magical properties bestowed upon them either by nature or magic-users. These items, depending on the power invested in them at their creation, can range from a temporary scrying surface to a weapon with the power to level worlds. It is noted that most of these items can be employed by anyone who encounters them (i.e. without any magic ability), assuming that they have a general idea on how to use the artifact, but some can also have powerful charms laden within to accept only their rightful owner. Generally, a magic artifact has a greater effect when the user has an understanding of magic and exactly how the artifact was enchanted._

**2. Wand magic: **   
_The most basic form of magic; The use of this type of magic involves an amplifier or a channel to enhance the users' power. This is the most common and easiest to master type of magic. It should be noted that the effects of this magic, while obeying the guidelines set by the spell, can vary greatly depending on the intent the user(s) has in mind, the raw magical power of the user(s), and if any other spells were cast or left a strong residue. For example, a simple Disarming charm can become physically disabling when multiple people are casting at one target, or when the caster is in a furious rage. This magic is quite broad and versatile, and can be used by anyone who has at least a spark of magic to magnify. Some advanced magic-users that possess great power sometimes dispose of their wands, finding little use for them. Though they no longer "require" a wand to use their magic, their magic still cannot be counted as Wandless magic, described below._

**3. Wandless magic: **   
_There is a wide range of magics that do not require the use of a wand. These types of magic are powerful enough to physically manifest without necessarily relying on a wand or another kind of amplifier. Two variations of wandless magic are listed below._

**    A. Instinctive Magic: 
**   
    _This type of magic is evident in any magic-user of sizable power. Before their potential is fully utilized, they can cause mysterious happenings when they are in a distressed state of consciousness. Often dismissing their magics as luck, many powerful magic users live their life without any knowledge of their hidden power. _

**    B. Theological Magic: 
**   
    _Possessors of vast amount of magic, with a deep understanding of exactly how their gift functions, can mold their power into forms that normal magic-users can only dream of. These individuals are extremely rare, and sought-after by anyone who is cognizant of their abilities._

* * *

**_(Puts on kevlar suit, flame suit, and bio-chemical suit)... _**

(Damn, that's bulky) 

Alright, bring it on! I'm ready for anything! 

(sees mob) 

EEEEEP!!! (runs away!!!!!!!!!) 


	9. Chapter 01: Stonebank

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter One: Stonebank

     It was a dark time for the users of magic.   
    In this time of chaos, near the ancient defensive port of Stonebank, the Auror Harry Potter walked along a trail of shadows. There had been recent rumors that the fort was haunted by an enraged spirit, seeking vengance at the expense of the owners. The credibility of these rumors were doubtful, yet the suspicions of the new Commonwealth of Magic, barely in its 2nd year, has resulted in the Auror team known as Padfoot's Hunters' summoning to investigate the incident. 

    The fort, once respected by all of Europe in its heyday, was now a caricature of its original self, tarnished and worn by the ages. 

    As Potter neared the rotting and molding fort, his thoughts began to wander. It had been 3 years and 2 months since their partly successful assault against Voldemort. With the magical world still in ruins from the struggle with the Dark Lord, good help and decent leaders were getting more and more difficult to obtain.   
    Especially with the ongoing muggles' war between the Radical Nations of Islam, united under the flag of the World Liberation Army, against the united forces of the European and the American "infidels". The war has further crippled the magic community, as more and more local wizards, witches, and other magic-users have been drafted to further the war. A few high-level magic-users were able to create simulacra to replace them on the battlefield, but for each one saved, a dozen more were forced to fight for causes that they did not believe in. 

    In this battle, there was no good or evil, only two sides vying for control of oil, a resource much needed by muggles to create and maintain their machinery. Yet still the battle rages. The once "Democratic" governments had invoked the power of martial law to completely take over their nation. And with muggles that fear for their lives and possessions more than anything else, who could stop the governments from becoming totalitarian dictatorships? And if that wasn't enough, the great country of China, asleep for so long, has finally awakened to become a world superpower. Many muggles and wizards alike speculate that China's conquests will soon be on the horizon.   
    And yet, in all this turmoil, the magic community has become united as it has never before. Perhaps it was the fear of a world dominated by the dark arts. Perhaps they thought that by uniting, they could survive. No matter what is was, it worked. When the Ministry of Magic and other magical governments collapsed, the people of magic worked together in ways unheard of. Old wars were smoothed over, new alliances were forged, heck, the dwarfs and the giants, enemies since a time no one remembered, were helping rebuild in the same town! 

    Potter found himself arriving at the meeting spot at least half an hour early, and decided to explore the edges of the fort, preparing for the trial ahead. Yet, as he scrutinized the area with his recently surgically modified eyes (muggle science is truly useful, no?), his mind began wandered once more. 

    Yes, temporarily, it was a happy time. New developments and spells were realized, new hopes ignited and old dreams soared anew.   
    Yet this happy time was preceded by a period of terror and madness. Every wizard and witch in Europe remembered when the Ministry of Magic, lead by the cowardly Fudge, had determinedly rebuked every shred of evidence that Voldemort had returned, when everyone else who had a portion of their brain working either ran or prepared. Of those who stayed, many were in the Ministry themselves, but had given up talking to Fudge. When Voldemort finally stuck, after sinking his claws into every known department of the Ministry, there wasn't even half of a struggle. Because of this, magic community vowed to never be caught off guard as the Ministry had been then.   
    It was rumored that Fudge got away, but no one has seen a trace of him since the invasion.   
    But then, whenever you eliminate the weak link in a chain, the reforged chain is stronger than its former self. So it was with the new age of wizardry. New technological advances were embraced, and old barriers were broken without a thought. Advances using magic and muggle science combined created spells with effects that were a far cry from their ancient, power-draining counterparts.   
    For example, with the discovery that certain elements, such as the Noble Gases, could deflect or absorb magic, new shields of magic, composed of simple summoning spells, could be conjured up in little or no time. Not only was this efficient, but there would be virtually no drain on the user to maintain the shield, as the elements would remain at the spot where they were summoned until they dissipated naturally.   
    However, some of the advances and discoveries that remolded the magic-using world were not new. Elemental magic and wandless magics, raw and powerful magics from an earlier period of time, were becoming popular. These magics were deemed too dangerous for use during the rise of the Ministry, as the magic not only reflected, but also influenced its user.   
    Dreadfully few were gifted with the power of the elements, yet almost everyone who had the gift of magic could use wandless magic. The power is erratic and dependent on the user's emotions, yet powerful in the hands of a disciplined user who understands its mechanics. However, these magics are somewhat corrosive, and using them can cause the user to continue to try for greater magics. Muggles call this addiction, wizards call this the road to greatness. Whatever they call it, it's still there, unchanged. But then, few cared about such things. Their minds were set on defending against Voldemort, and becoming stronger as fast as they could was one of their main priorities. 

    After surveying the fort's surroundings for possible weaknesses and areas suited for concealment, Harry Potter once again returned to the arranged meeting spot. 

    This time, however, he was not alone. As he approached the bare patch of dirt that he had marked with a thunderbolt, he noticed a black form approaching on his right.   
    Spinning around, wand already in hand, Harry readied a stun spell. He, and undoubtedly many others of the team, had already programmed his most commonly used spells, hexes, curses, the whole lot in the brand new issue cyber-wand attachments. A recent working of Hermirone's genius tinkering, these attachments fused to your wand and stored spells for later use. No longer needing to do complex wand movements along with difficult-pronouncing spells, Aurors armed with these attachments were able to focus more on making sure their spells found their targets. Discharging the Stupify curse at the target, Potter suddenly realized whom he had fired at and hurriedly performed the counter-curse on the collapsed large, black dog, which then transformed into his godfather.   
    "Dammit, Harry, that's the FIFTH time that's happened!!" Sirius Black angrily sputtered as he massaged his numb arm.   
    "I'm sorry, godfather. Perhaps you'll next time call my name, instead of sneaking up on me?" Harry Potter attempted to wipe the snicker off his face, but found he couldn't.   
    "Oh well. No harm done, I suppose. Lemme guess, you took the liberty of spying around the target, as well?" Harry was suddenly all business.   
    "As always, Snuffles, as always." Harry smirked, as Sirius cringed at the sound of the nickname he had bestrowed upon himself when the world was still out for him. "The place seems to be secure, with no obvious back exits and one heavy gate. Any of the former residents say what chased them out?" That question had worried Harry for the last few hours.   
    Obviously, it had worried Sirius, as well. "I don't know exactly. Intelligence says that they were able to get only 2 recognizable words out of the poor fools."   
    "Go on, godfather, let's not keep anyone in suspense, now."   
    "The two words were 'bug' and 'claws'." Sirius looked dead serious. 

* * *

**_Dang, HTMLing is hard... Hope you like the new chappies! (I updated the old ones, as well...)   
PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!_**


	10. Chapter 02: Planning

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Two: Planning

    Harry couldn't help recognizing the peculiarity of their situation.   
    "Come on, Padfoot... We, Padfoot's Hunters, are here for pest control?"   
    "I know, I know, it sounds stupid. But I don't think that an ordinary bug could've scared over 5 people into shock..." Harry's grin was contagious.   
    "Ok, ok, I'll stop with the inane comments. But where are the rest of us? The official meeting time is in 6 minutes and 27 seconds!" Harry impatiently checked his watch.   
    "Don't worry, Harry. If they miss the time, we'll start without them. After all, I'm sure that the two of us is more than enough of a match against a bug with blades." Smirking, Sirius crossed his legs and sat down, as if he was totally unaware of the fact that the grass was drenched with mildew.   
    "Show off... Wish I could get my hands on some magically-warded, stain-resistant pants..." Harry griped. When much of the magical world collapsed, they took many secrets with them. At the Commonwealth, they had assumed that water-repellant spells would work, but magic had a strange sense of humor... So currently, there was a huge shortage of seeming simplistic items.   
    "What do you mean, magically-warded, stain-resistant pants?" Black inquired, sounding quite puzzled.   
    "Whatever, then. Just don't wanna be doing YOUR laundry..." 

    Harry Potter's comment was abruptly cut off with the Apparation of the remaining 4 members of the team. Wait a minute... 4? There were only 4 members, total!   
    But we'll explain about that later. 

    Of all the teams, Padfoot's Hunters was arguably the most diverse. What other team could boast that they had an Amagus, a time-warper, a cyborg, and the great Harry Potter himself? None, that's what. Sure, with the entire team assembled, they looked like a circus show, but they did what they did, and they did it well. 

    The time-warper is an ancient class of magic users. Though still rare by all accounts, it's slowly becoming popular in the East. The basic principle of a time-warper is the power to create multiple clones of himself/herself to help in battles. This power is mainly made possible by using one of many Time-turners. The trick to it is that the user has to warp himself/herself back from the future multiple times, creating a formidable army composed of him/her. The use of this power is mentally as well as physically challenging, as one must be prepared to repeatedly go back in time and live the time period over and over for the amount of future selves he/she had summoned up. Indeed, many time-warpers have gone mad, unable to sustain the mental state of mind required for so long. But a time-warper is an important addition to any team, for knowledgeable reinforcements would be hard to come by in all-out battle. The Padfoot's Hunters were quite lucky to have an experienced time-warper, Madam Yi of Canada. So what if the multiple warps that she did muddled her brain a bit, she was still one of the best, able to conjure up 5 future selves of her to contribute in combat. Upon their meeting, Padfoot had abruptly nicknamed her Hilary, as her other name was too hard for him to pronounce, and also because he found her mind condition to be at times "hilarious". Madam Yi didn't seem to mind, and was quite an amiable addition to the group.   
    "Hey! Harry! Good to see ya!" Hilary chuckled. "So this is the fort we're supposed to breach? Doesn't look like that's much of a problem... And Padfoot! Almost forgot ya, didn't I?"   
    "Hilary! Right on time. Any trouble getting here?" Sirius said gruffly, hurriedly getting up from his grassy perch.   
    "Nope! Looks like there's no magical disturbance around here... At least, any major ones."   
    "Hey! Hey! Harry, don't forget about us!" Ronald Weasley began griping. Just recently administered into Padfoot's Hunters, he and Hermirone Granger were good friends of Harry Potter in Hogwarts, School of Magic when it had still existed.   
    "Ron! Herm! It's been so long! Where have you guys been?" Harry rushed forward and multiple hugs were exchanged.   
    "Well, after the Burrow was attacked, our family fled to Herm's house. Quite hospitable, Herm's parents, and we just conjured up extra room when we needed it! The only thing wrong there was that there was no bloody sweets!"   
    "Ron! That's not fair! Remember, my parents are dentists!" Hermirone griped, lightly elbowing Ron in the chest.   
    "Ok, ok! Jeez... Well, Lucius Malfoy's minions found us again, and we fled to... Herm, was it your 3rd cousin or 4th, twice removed?"   
    "3rd, Ron, 3rd."   
    "3rd, anyways, we fled to their house and stayed until the worst was over. Jeez, who would've thought Malfoy would rise to power after we got rid of Voldemort"   
    "Ron, I don't believe it!" Harry gasped in surprise.   
    "Wut?"   
    "For the first time, you actually said Voldemort's name out loud!"   
    "Yer right, I did, didn't I? I don know... it seems like when you get almost killed, you become braver somewhat..." Ron took a swig from a drinking pouch in his belt and continued, "But still... Did I tell you about how we escaped from Malfoy's goons? No? Well, the Burrow was going up in flames..."   
    "OK! OK! ENOUGH WITH THE GREETINGS! WE'VE GOT A JOB TO DO HERE!" Sirius was beet red. Obviously he had wanted to say this for a looooong time.   
    The cyborg, 5tR4N63r, as he called himself, muttered to Sirius. "Sir, I think I saw a small magical disturbance. I am not quite sure, however. Either this thing we are trying to catch has some ridiculous amounts of magic at its disposal, and is able to suppress its magic, or we'll be humiliated by the rest of the teams for being reduced to pest control."   
    "So we're screwed either way?" Harry Potter suddenly interrupted. The cyborg blushed and sputtered. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but you were not supposed to hear that!"   
    "We would've learned about it sooner or later. Better now than later." Harry quipped. "Isn't that right, Seymour?"   
    "THE NAME IS 5tR4N63r!!!!"   
    "Whatever, Seymour."   
    "Alright, break it up, people, we've got a job to do." Padfoot stepped in. "We will split into two squads. Madam Yi, your squad will include Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. My squad will be StRaNgEr and Ms. Granger. You are to storm in first and locate the bogey. We'll cover you. LET'S MOVE OUT!" 

* * *

  
    Unbeknownst to the members of Padfoot's Hunters, a being was watching them as they prepared to charge. The very being that had scared away the original residents was now studying the formidable team as they surveyed and exchanged strategies. It had come here by a vision of the future, a vision that told him that his quarry would come here, within his grasp. Little did he know then that HE would be the rabbit and his quarry the fox.   
    He had flown here as soon as he could, hoping that he could shine some light on his mystery. It had been some time since his awakening; during this period, he had tried to find out as much as he could about the image deeply rooted in his subconscious. Imagine his surprise then, when he saw the exact image planted in his mind on a yellowing newspaper. "Harry Potter", the newspaper called him. But while this was all and good, it also presented another question: What does this "Harry Potter" have to with him, and what can he possibly know about him? He spent the last few years pondering and searching for answers. His mystery would now have to wait, however, as his main priority changed to staying alive at all costs.   
    After examining the group further, however, he felt there was no need to be consumed by worry. Most of the members in this group, though formidable in their own right, were still no match for him individually. There were, however, three beings that would present a challenge to him... His quarry would be one, the leader another, and the cyborg... the cyborg would prove to be the most challenging. It was the cyborg that had detected him first, so he would have to dispose of it first, if the situation led to a fight between him and the group. But then is then, and now is now. The being that had named himself Shadow crouched in wait of the party to find him... 

* * *

**_Yay! Finally done translating Chappie 2 from .doc to .html (Whew! ^^U). I wonder if this ff has any readers... Oh well... PLZ READ & REVIEW!!_**


	11. Chapter 03: The Loss

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Three: The Loss

    As the first squad neared the gates, Harry Potter began to experience a strange sensation, as if something was slowly pressing on him, or something was slowly infesting his system, bit by bit. It wasn't agonizing in the least, but it teetered on being uncomfortable. As they got closer, the pressure gradually escalated, until no one could mistake the sense of dread lurking around them.   
    Back across the perimeter, 5tR4N63r was puzzled. Something was wrong with this situation. As he scanned the forbidding castle, he noticed there was an unbelievable concentration of magic in the area. It like magic was to this particular area as air was to others. For the magic stopped abruptly right in front of the second group. But that wasn't right... ****

    ACCESSING GMPS...   
    ACCESSING LOCATION 81304950907138...   
    ANALYZING LOCATION...   
    ANALYZING SITUATION...   
    WARNING!!   
    WARNING!!   
    DATA DOES NOT COMPUTE!!   
    DOES NOT COMPUTE!! 

    5tR4N63r suddenly went rigid, attracting the attention of the other two group members in his vicinity.   
    "Seymour, what's wrong?" Padfoot inquired. "Dammit, answer me!"   
    When 5tR4N63r still refused to budge, Padfoot started to shake him violently.   
    "Stop it!" Hermirone rushed forward. "He's locked up! Shaking him won't work!"   
    "Then tell me what will bloody work, dammit!" Sirius had started foaming at the mouth. "He must've seen something urgent!"   
    "Give me a second..." Hermirone bent down in front of 5tR4N63r, put her hand on his forehead, and screwed up her face in concentration.   
    Suddenly, she gasped in pain and drew back, as 5tR4N63r began to stir and awaken.   
    "Hermirone... WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLAZES DID YOU DO?" Padfoot demanded.   
    "Nevermind that, sir!" 5tR4N63r rasped, "Get the first team out of there! As fast as humanly possible!"   
    "Wha..." Sirius stuttered before composing himself, "FIRST SQUAD! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!"   
    He was too late. Faster than a peregrine falcon in a nosedive, a phantom sped out from the castle keep to land in front the first group, and before anyone realized what had happened, had knocked Ron Weasley unconscious and had hauled him back into the keep.   
    As the rest of the group got back, Sirius grabbed 5tR4N63r by the skin of his neck. "Now, Seymour, you've got some explaining to do... We just lost a new team member due to your locking up, and you've better tell us what you know RIGHT NOW!!"   
    "Godfather, let him go." Harry Potter firmly took his Sirius's hand from 5tR4N63r's neck. "It wasn't his fault. I thought something was out of place, as well. We should've all realized that it was a trap from the start."   
    "Indeed, it was a trap." 5tR4N63r gasped for breath, massaging his throat. "I realized it when the Global Magical Positioning System (GMPS) revealed that the vicinity never had any magic, yet the entire area is drenched in it."   
    "So what is this bloody thing? And how did it manage to infuse such a magnitude of magic in this area?" Sirius demanded, eyes occasionally darting back to the keep.   
    "It didn't need to infuse its magic." Harry calmly stated. "5tR4N63r, tell them."   
    "The magic that Mr. Potter and possibly the rest of the first squad felt was not a spell or residue, it is an aura. The most powerful one I have ever seen." 5tR4N63r tapped his scanner.   
    "At the cost of sounding like a complete fool, what is an aura?" Sirius asked, clearly interested.   
    "It is basically a shroud of magic surrounding the magic user. It happens when there is a vast store of power within an individual, far more than it can contain in itself. By diluting its magic in its surroundings, the being gains protection and additional strength to draw on when its bodily reserves run low. Elementals, for example, emit such an aura when they call upon their power, transforming their surroundings a bit to better accommodate their element." Hermirone rattled out in one breath.   
    "Impressive. But why did we have such a hard time spotting it?" Madam Yi pressed.   
    "The magic that it emits matches its own magic. By spreading its magic throughout the entire landscape, it is magically camouflaged against scanners, as it would cause scanners to assume that the land is infused with magic. The only thing giving it away would be a point where the magic concentration would be slightly higher than its surroundings..."   
    "All right! All right! Although there is no doubt that we would all like to hear more of this, Ron is still trapped with the thing. Anyone here got an idea on what to do?"   
    "If I may, I have an idea." 5tR4N63r had regained his composure.   
    "Let's hear it, then."   
    "We stick together and charge." was the response.   
    "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sirius exclaimed. "THAT WOULD GET US ALL IN DANGER AND WITH NO ONE GUARDING OUR BACKS!!"   
    "And what if there is someone guarding our backs? You must have seen how fast this, for lack of a better term, Being X is. Before who ever we leave behind runs for it, they would be gone too. The only chance we have for our as well as Mr. Weasley's survival is to stay together and storm the fort."   
    "Let's suppose you're right. How will we fight the thing?"   
    "With whatever comes to hand, godfather." Harry Potter was getting impatient. Quicker than the eye could follow, he had tucked his wand away and in its place, a broadsword was gleaming in the waning sunlight.   
    Sirius could hardly speak. "The Sword of Godric! Harry, how did you get that sword? You can't possibly be..."   
    "I am, godfather. I've been chosen as the Keeper of the Sword until a safe place to store it presents itself."   
    "I MUST be dreaming... and crazy on top of that, but alright, I'll go with this hare-brained plan of yours. Let's move out. We must secure Mr. Wealsey by nightfall."   
    As they began hiking back to the keep, ever wary of their surroundings, Sirius found something extremely pestering. 

    _I remember another team encountered some kind of creature like this... Who was it? Lupin? Hagrid? Snape? What's his name... KRUM! That's it! Krum's Divers! No, no... The Sea Hunters! That's it! The Kraken incident! Now, what happened... Dammit! I can't remember!_

* * *

_**Chappie 3! FYI: From this chappie on, all author's notes are going to be like this... PLZ READ & REVIEW!! **_


	12. Chapter 04: The Distractions

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Four: The Distractions 

  
    Charging as one inside the murderous fort, Padfoot's Hunters hurried to locate their lost team member. Harry Potter led the charge, the Sword of Godric glowing like a beacon of hope in the place of his wand. 5tR4N63r and Sirius held the back of the line, guarding the backs of their comrades as they searched for Ron Weasley and his captor.   
    The fort was built in the Middle Ages, and at its prime, it must've been a sight. But the glory it once commanded had faded with the centuries, and it was now a poor parody of its heyday. Its lavish rugs were full of holes, the suits of armor were rusted and layered with spiderwebs, and cracks were present in every block of stone that had formed the backbone of the fort. It was a wonder that the fort hasn't collapsed yet.   
    5tR4N63r and Harry were not the only ones to notice that something was wrong with the fort now. The rest of the group could feel the massive amounts of magic concentrated in the fort. Indeed, the magic was so highly concentrated, that it rivaled the amount Hogwarts secreted before its collapse. Yet the fort had no magic of its own...   
    Hermirone Granger wrangled with the many theories swimming in her head. 

    _If the creature is truly that powerful, why hasn't it crushed us already? That doesn't make ANY sense at all! But the amounts of magic that serves as its aura... I've never seen anything like this! It's like the place has been turned into a sponge... it's completely saturated with magic! I don't know... I don't know! What is this creature?!_

    Hermirone's thoughts were thankfully interrupted by Madam Yi. 

    "Though this might be the wrong time to say this... I don't think it is very wise to come in here..."   
    "Why?" Sirius demanded, "Did you feel yourself from the future?"   
    "No, no... It's just that... THIS PLACE GIVES ME THE WILLIES!!!"   
    "Huh?"   
    "THIS PLACE GIVES ME THE WILLIES!!"   
    "Let's try that again, Hilary... I'm sure the rest of the population in New Zealand would like to hear your attitude towards this decomposing building..." Harry remarked. But the sheer magnitude of magic in this area was obviously having an affect on him, as well. He appeared to be sagging under a great weight, and the Sword of Godric seemed dim under the pure power that the fort was drenched in.   
    "That wasn't fa..."   
    Madam Yi was stopped in midsentence, as one of the many suits of armor suddenly straightened itself with a screech of rusted metal and charged at the company, brandishing its ancient battle-axe.   
    The group scattered, giving the animated armor a wide berth. The armor, either lacking in intelligence or caught in its charge, rushed past them. Simultaneously, the group launched a barrage of assorted curses, hexes, and charms at the armor.   
    "Well, I've always wondered what would happen if you combined the Jelly-Legs Jinx and the Tarantella Curse." Madam Yi said afterwards.   
    "Oh well. Who cast the Reductor Curse?" Sirius asked.   
    "I did. Now, can we get on with business?" Harry grumpily answered. 

    Before they could regroup, however, they were distracted by a creature that dashed right through the group, fleeing in the direction that they had come from.   
    "There's the beast! Everyone, after it!" Sirius began rushing after the disappearing blot of darkness, 5tR4N63r immediately following. 

    _That's strange... Why would it expose itself out in the open when it had a perfectly defendable hiding spot? This smells like another trap to me..._ Harry pondered. _Wait... What's that?_   
    As everyone around him scrambled after the creature, Harry Potter thought he heard something scurrying in the other direction. Not wishing to alert whatever it was, Harry Potter separated from the group, stalking his quarry silently. 

* * *

_**Chappie 4! PLZ READ & REVIEW!! Actually, with only one reader... I don't know if I'll continue this fic... **_


	13. Chapter 05: Revelation

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Five: Revelation

    The group, caught up in the chase, didn't notice the absence of one of their own. As they dashed through the winding chambers of the fort, they noticed that they were not going in the direction that they came from, but close. Their final destination was the Southwest corner of the fort. There, the beast began to slow, as if exhausted from its flight.   
    "It's slowing down! Everyone, ready Stupify curses! We must get this beast alive!" Sirius Black bolstered the morale of the remaining members.   
    Suddenly, they came out into one of the larger chambers in the fort. The beast, though cornered as it was, was still fighting its fate. Charging towards the group, it managed to scatter some of its members. But Sirius and 5tR4N63r stood firm, and the unknown creature ricocheted off them back into the corner.   
    "On my mark... MARK!!"   
    "STUPIFY!"   
    Three fiery red bolts stuck the creature simultaneously, yet, instead of dropping unconscious, it crumbled into a fine powder, disappearing into the cracks of the fort.   
    "What the..."   
    "Impossible!"   
    "SEYMORE!!!"   
    "From the situation, I would say it was not me by any means."   
    "THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"   
    "Calm down, Captain. I will tell you when we are all slightly calmer than we are now." 

    A prolonged pause... 

    "All ... right, Seymour, I ... think we've all ... calmed down now." Sirius Black struggled to contain his obvious frustration. "Due to the lack of ... time available, can you ... tell us ... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"   
    "Yes, sir, captain." 5tR4N63r nonchalantly replied, maintaining a sanguine posture throughout Sirius's tantrum. "Now, if you examine what happened here, you can see that THIS mysterious being was obviously a distraction to lure us away."   
    "Alright, I'll bite." Sirius signed in defeat. "Away from what?"   
    "If you take the time to count the group members, you'll realize it in a heartbeat." 5tR4N63r smugly replied.   
    "What are you talking about, Seymour?" Madam Yi inquired.   
    "Count our comrades and you will see."   
    "Let's see, there's me, Sirius, Madam Yi..." Hermirone began counting, "umm... is it 5tR4N63r or Seymour? Seymour? Ok, Seymour... Ron's not here because he's been captured, and Harry... Wait, where IS Harry?"   
    There was a few seconds of silence as the unpleasant reality set in.   
    "How can I have been so STUPID?! My own godson, and I don't know when he's missing..." Sirius howled in anger.   
    "Now, now, captain. Lamenting over past mistakes will not help in our current scenario." 5tR4N63r tried to comfort Sirius. "It is best that we search for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley now, rather than condemn ourselves for losing them."   
    "You're right, as always. I've been acting like a fool." Sirius rose unsteadily from the floor. "It's just that... If I lose Harry, I don't know what I'll say to Lily and James..."   
    "Do not spend valuable time worrying about such trivial matters. We WILL find them."   
    "Alright then. Hunters, I declare we go back the way we came and continue from the spot we were at before that... thing charged us." Sirius seemed to have finally regained a portion of his faith in himself.   
    "If I may interrupt..." Hermirone nervously mumbled as they began walking back, "That... thing was a simulacrum, right?"   
    "Excellent observation, Hermirone." 5tR4N63r responded. "Now, can you tell us exactly what a simulacrum is?"   
    "A simulacrum is a magical construct created by using a combination of various elements. If crafted and deployed by a magic-user well educated in its uses, it can effectively become a copy of anything for an amount of time, depending on the skill and time used in the creation." Hermirone rattled off exactly as she did when she was studying in Hogwarts.   
    "That is the most complete description of simulacra I have ever heard." StRaNgEr commented. Hermirone blushed a deep crimson.   
    "Umm... While this is quite instructive, we need your attention back at our current crisis, if you don't mind..." Madam Yi interrupted.   
    They had reached a fork in the corridors. One was once lavishly layered with antiques and oil paintings, and the other appeared to have once been the servant's walkway, drab and rather uninteresting.   
    "Now, anybody remember which way we had come?" Sirius impatiently questioned what remained of the team.   
    "I don't know... I ran by so fast that everything's a blur in my memory..." Madam Yi pondered to herself.   
    "Excuse me, but wouldn't something as bold as that magnificent hallway have imprinted itself into our minds? I don't remember anything like that..." Hermirone thought out loud.   
    "Hermirone is correct. I, also, do not recall anything like that corridor. I suggest we take the other corridor and do not attempt what lead us to another trap." 5tR4N63r supplemented.   
    "Then it's settled. We take the plain-looking hallway. Let's go!" Sirius led the group into the darkness as they resumed in their search for their missing members. 

* * *

    Elsewhere, Harry Potter had reached the higher levels of the fort. The climb was exhausting, and he was wondering if leaving the group was the right choice...   
    Finally, Harry found himself treading into one of the keeps of the fort. He was not at all surprised to find Ron unconscious, propped up in a corner of the crumbling keep.   
    "All right. Whatever you are, I'm here. Show yourself." Harry Potter declared, lowering his sword in a show of peace. However, his kept his eyes darting left and right, searching for a hint of movement.   
    **_Very well... Harry Potter. I've been waiting to finally meet you for so long..._** The voice projected into his mind.   
    "Where are you? Show yourself!" Harry reiterated, still attempting to locate his target.   
    **_As you wish._**   
    A shadow draped over the walls, and the phantom revealed itself at last... 

* * *

    _**Sigh... Plz R&R... Like I care anymore...**_


	14. Chapter 06: Canalis Psychia

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Six: _Canalis Psychia_

    Harry Potter tensed as the thing rose from its crouch. Fading sunlight from the keep's window cast a distorted caricature of the being in front of him onto the walls. Yet the caricature would've been more realistic than the creature, who, with its lightly armored torso and giant claws, possessed unbelievable agility and grace for something so monstrous. The Sword of Godric burst into life, flames shrouding its blade and illuminating the creature's face.   
    **_What is the matter, Harry Potter? Am I more horrifying than you expected? _**The voice boomed into his mind.   
    "How are you doing that?" Harry Potter asked, still keeping his serene pose. "Projecting your thoughts in my head... I've never heard of anything like you..."   
    **_Would you not like to find out what I am? I've followed you for over two years now, Harry... Across continents, over oceans... Waited so long for this moment..._**   
    "What for? I don't have anything you want, do I?" Harry commented, as he studied this specimen. 

    _Strangely, with six limbs, the creature manages to balance on two legs... Leaving the other four free to attack, parry, or grab on to handholds... Its wings seem to be armored... It looks like it's too heavy to fly... But then why the wings? The head seems oddly familiar... Like a dragon with horned ears... for ramming, perhaps? I wonder how well it performs in combat... _Thoughts ran through Harry's head, threatening to overload him. What was this thing? Why did it want to meet him so desperately? 

    Shadow was sadly disappointed. Even in this light, he could sense that this "Harry Potter" did not have the slightest clue about who he was. All his hope... All of the work... For nothing? The globetrotting, the tracking across seas and skies, all for... nothing? No! This couldn't be! This "Harry Potter" must be shielding his thoughts! 

    Harry Potter noticed the tremors of fury that the beast obviously had no control over slowly taking over its body. He considered the possibility of grabbing Ron and Apparating before the creature could reclaim himself from its anger, but decided against it. He had seen how fast it had snatched Ron, and the blades that it sported would be more than enough to cut him to ribbons.   
    **_Well, Mr. Potter... Do you know who I am? _**   
    The voice seemed to be on the edge of desperation. Harry wondered why... He hasn't given anything about himself away, has he?   
    "No, I do not know who or what you are. Now, will you permit me to transport my friend away for medical attention? I think he could be seriously..."   
    **_LIAR! Speak the truth, or your "friend" dies here and now! _**   
    _What is going on? Why does he think I know him? And why is it so important to him? Ron's life is on the line here... But what do I do?_

    "Wait! Don't do anything rash. I really do not know who you are..."   
    **_I am warning you, Harry Potter... Stop lying, as you might find that my arm unintentially "slips"..._**   
    "Stop it! I am willing to prove it." Harry stepped forward, dropping the Sword of Godric on the floor. The flames burning merrily on the blade abruptly died out.   
    **_And exactly how do you propose to do that? _**   
    "By the power of the Canalis Psychia." Harry adamantly replied. He slowly fished out his wand from his cloak, and began preparing himself for the spell.   
    **_The Mind's Gate? You can't be serious... Do you not realize that we're both likely to go mad from this? _**   
    "I know, but this is the only way to prove that I am telling the truth... Unless you have the time and the ingredients for Veritaserum." Harry began to trace the arcane runes of the Mind's Gate in the air. "And if you think about it, 'does the walker choose the path, or does the path the walker'?"   
    **_As you wish... But prepare yourself, Harry Potter... My mind is not what you would expect..._**   
    Harry finished tracing the circle of runes, and with a flourish of his wand, he connected the runes with a stream of blinding light that filled the room with a myriad of motes in every imaginable color. Time slowed, and reality became warped and impossibilities became feasible. The minds of Harry Potter and Shadow became linked, and all of their secrets exposed to the other. 

    Harry's spirit explored much of this being's mind, and was devastated at what he found there. Images of blood. Of pain. Of someone's desperate attempt to find out who he was. Inside this creature's mind, Harry found the thoughts of a human. He found also, glimpses of faded memories. Of light, of fire. Of the creature's awakening. Yet... there were no mention of its creators or anything before its awakening... Only one vivid picture. An image of Harry Potter. 

    As he felt Harry examining his thoughts, Shadow was in turn probing Harry's mind. He felt hopeless. It was impossible to hide anything from the Mind's Gate, which forced you to bare your soul and your deepest secrets to your counterpart, and vice versa. Unless... unless Harry Potter had suppressed his memories, as well... He probed deeper. There were vivid memories of the then Hogwarts, of his peers and past loves. Of his frequent encounters with Voldemort. But nothing... Nothing... on Shadow himself. Finally, he emerged from Harry Potter's mind... and collided with Harry Potter's soul emerging from his. But Harry Potter didn't seem to respond. His mouth dropped open, and he looked as if he's seen a ghost... 

    Shadow was surprised at Harry Potter's response at seeing him. He hadn't expected that bumping into Harry Potter would cause him to go to shock... That is, until he saw the reflection in Harry Potter's eyes. 

    For the first time since he last encountered Voldemort, Harry Potter was afraid. He had emerged from the creature's mind, with much more valuable information than he possessed when he entered. But what he didn't expect was to find an exact duplicatate of himself smashing into him. Examining this soul, he found himself going into shock. This wasn't possible. Heck, this wasn't even probable! He couldn't be in two places at the same time... Unless this was him, from the future... But the creature doesn't even know who it is! His questions unresolved, Harry Potter pondered as he attempted to reestablish control of his spectral self: What was this creature... And why did its soul look like a mirror image of him? 

* * *

**_The world is such a prejudiced place... R & R if you want... Visit PoPo's story!_**


	15. Chapter 07: Betrayal

**Related Info:**

    _"The Mind's Gate, or Canalis Psychia, is a wondrous and incredibly dangerous ritual which allows the user(s) to see anything and everything the other is consciously aware of. For example, if someone had a secret that was sealed away even to him or her, and therefore was oblivious of his/her own secret, the other user of the Mind's Gate would be unable to detect that secret, as well. However, if someone knew their own secret and was trying to hide it, the secret would be as clear as day for others. The Gate is usually only cancelled when the users simultaneously draw back into their own minds, but any spell cast with enough power may be able to break the delicate link between the two individuals." _

                        -Translated edition of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms (For people who don't have the time to read Olde English) 

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Seven: _Betrayal_

    "This can't be!" Harry Potter gasped, his spiritual embodiment wavering. "What are you, you ... monster?"   
    "You tell, me, Harry Potter... I woke with only the image of you branded in my mind... I've spent my life tracking you... AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?!" Shadow roared, rage disguising his astonishment. 

    However, much to Harry's relief, they were suddenly interrupted before Shadow could say anymore.   
    "You bloody freak! What are you doing with Potter?!" Harry vaguely heard Ron's voice in the physical plane. So he had finally come out of his coma...   
    "Finite Incantatum!" Ron roared. Harry was suddenly violently jerked back into his body, and he suspected that that... creature had been subjected to the same painful treatment.   
    "Potter! Are you alright?" Ron dashed to Harry's side. "I saw you and that freak suspended in midair... What was that spell?"   
    Still nauseated from the spell's backlash, Harry tried to explain to Ron. "That, was the Mind's Gate, Ron... Don't you know how dangerous it is when you don't terminate that spell properly?" Harry gasped, wondering if all his organs were functioning.   
    "I'm sorry, but that... thing reminds me of a scorpion, and... well, you know how much I hate scorpions!" Ron shuddered uncontrollably. "And by the way, what is that thing doing?" 

    Shadow was devastated. He didn't expect that nitwit to stir as fast as he did... Being torn from the Mind's Gate had hurt him bad... He felt a strange, yet familiar tingling feeling all around his body...   
    _Oh shit..._   
    He had to warn Harry Potter while he could... 

    **_Potter... Get out of here!_**   
    The thought exploded in Harry's mind. Leaving him with a huge migraine and causing him to almost collapse again.   
    "Pott-Harry, what's wrong?" Ron drew his wand, watching intently at the creature, who had begun convulsing and shifting.   
    **_Potter, you saw this in my mind... I lose control of myself after I metamorphose!_**   
    With every fiber of his body, Harry forced himself to fight against the current that was dragging him deeper into unconsciousness. Shaking, he stood up.   
    "Ron... Ron! We have to ... get out of here..." Harry could barely speak. "That being... Shadow... he's transforming into his 2nd form! We... have to... go!"   
    "Dang... that thing's bloody monstrous, ne? Come on, Harry, I'll support you." Ron tucked his wand away, took a swig out of his drinking pouch, and slung Harry's arm over his shoulder. In this fashion, they hobbled out of the keep. 

    After he sensed them leaving the keep, Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how long he could've kept his transformation at bay... A red glaze fell over his eyes, and he prepared for the savage mind that he would be forced to share his body with...   
    But something still lingered on his mind... That friend of Harry's... Ron, was it? Something wasn't right about him... 

    Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had descended to the ground floor of the fort. Harry had recovered enough be now running independent of Ron, who once again had his wand out.   
    **_Potter... Careful... Your friend... Argh! Isn't... Aaah! All... that he... seems to be..._**   
    Huh? How can Ron not be all he seems to be? That can't be right... Is Shadow's mind deteriorating because of the transformation? But on the other hand...   
    _Ron has been acting strangely lately... His strange habit of calling me Potter... His disappeared fear of the Dark Lord... His drinking pouch... Wait... His drinking pouch?_

    Harry suddenly realized the possible danger he was in.   
    _But what if he is Ron? Sigh... so many possiblities... only one way to find out..._

    Acting on his suspicions, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered "Diffindo!" at Ron's dragon-skin drinking pouch.   
    Instantly, the pouch split open, releasing a thick, gelatin-like crimson liquid.   
    The liquid, spilling on the floor, patched up the cracks in the aged limestone rather nicely.   
    "Ron" turned around, wand raised and in a killing mood. Harry's heart sank. He had so hoped it wouldn't come to this...   
    "Well congrats, Potter. Looks like you saw through my act." "Ron" smirked.   
    "Enough with the stalling, imposter. Who are you and what have you done with the real Ronald Weasley?" Harry readied himself, knowing the odds were against him. Clutching his wand with his right hand, he unsheathed the Sword of Godric with his left, calling upon his reserved power. 

    They felt the sudden increase of magic infused in the fort, as well as the fort giving way due to the overload of magic, yet they each held their respective ground. Surrounded by the collapsing fort, Harry Potter faced this mysterious spy, readying himself for what possibly could be the fight for his life. 

* * *

    On the other side of the fort, the rest of Padfoot's Hunters were hopelessly lost. They had been going in circles, they realized sadly, as they came to the same fork in the passageways that they had passed for the fourteenth time.   
    "That's it... Does anyone have any bright ideas about which way to go now?" Sirius fumed. "Seymour, you're the cyborg built with a GMPS built inside of ya, get us out of here!"   
    "Unfortunately, captain, I cannot... There is too much magic in this vicinity, and I am currently cut off from the GMPS. I wish I could be of more assistance." 5tR4N63r attempted to calm Sirius down.   
    "We've wandered these passages over ten times already. I say we try something new." Madam Yi commented. "Can't we Apparate ourselves out?"   
    "Madam Yi, we cannot leave two of our team members here! Who knows what might happen to them!" Sirius rebutted. 

    Suddenly, they all felt a wave of nausea wash over them, and struggled to stay upright. 

    "What was that?!" Hermirone sputtered, clutching the wall.   
    "That would be... that was..." 5tR4N63r's attempt to communicate was hindered by the fact that parts of him were short-circuiting.   
    "Seymour!" Sirius clutched at his friend, dragging him upright. "Speak to me!"   
    "Magic... content... too high..." Was all 5tR4N63r could utter before he went rigid.   
    _Poor Seymour... He never asked to be like this... _Madam Yi thought.   
    _He was born in a muggle family... fixed with mechanical replacements to help him live with his deformities... Not able to contact magic... The best of medical mages can't even remove the parts now, since they've infused with his flesh... New, improved armor allowed him to use magic... but now..._   
    "Come on, Hilary, we need to get Seymour out of here!" Sirius shook Madam Yi out of her trance. Nodding, she supported 5tR4N63r's left side, while Sirius carried his right side. Hermirone was looking around frantically, trying to find a way out.   
    Sparks were coming out of 5tR4N63r's mechanical parts... If they didn't get him out of the abnormally high concentration of magic soon, he would shut down completely... 

* * *

**_Please donate reviews to the "Stop Shadowblade's Consistant Whining" fund! If you do not... You will learn new respect for whining! Oh, JUST R & R!!! _**

Oh yeah... a thousand thx to QueenOfHearts for reviewing my story!! 


	16. Chapter 08: Escape

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


_Chapter Eight: Escape_

    Sirius's mind was a mess. He had lost two people he was directly responsible for, and was on the verge of losing a third. He had gotten his group hopelessly lost. He didn't know where his godson was and what he had done this time.   
    Yep. He was in some serious shit this time...   
    _Damn... The magic in this place's been getting at my brain...Don't know how long I can stay... sane..._   
    Nevertheless, he was still holding on, although just barely; 5tR4N63r's cool, metallic arm serving as his anchor to reality. Because if they didn't get Seymour out of this area of highly concentrated magic ASAP, he would be irreparably damaged when the circuitry of his metal parts overloaded completely... 

    It wasn't long before he realized that they were still lost.   
    "That's it... Everyone, STOP!" He yelled, his voice causing particles of the disintegrating fort to snow upon them.   
    "What is it, Sirius? We have to get Seymour out of here!" Hermirone pressed, her eyes frantically searching for possible exits.   
    "I know, Herm... But this isn't doing any good! We don't know how to get out of this labyrinth!" Sirius sighed, wishing for once that he had Jame's leadership skills... James would've planned for this... Would've drawn up a map for this purpose exactly...   
    "You know, Sirius, Apparating is still an option..." Madam Yi restated her sage opinion, bringing Sirius out of his spiral of depression.   
    "Seymour can't Apparate in his current condition. And I'll be damned if I let him die!" Sirius growled, his frustration a welcome reprise from the overwhelming depression.   
    "Sir... Don't worry about... me..." 5tR4N63r's human eye fluttered open. "Please... get... out..."   
    "Seymour, we are not leaving you! Just hang on!" Sirius pleaded.   
    "Sir... my... arm... use it..." With that, his eye closed once more. Slowly, his right hand extended and slid out of his arm, revealing a high-tech cannon of sorts.   
    "Thank you, Seymour... But we are trying save you... Not use your remaining energy up for a fruitless cause..." Sirius murmured, reinserting the mechanical hand back into its socket. "No, blowing a hole in the wall would mean sacrificing you, the one we are trying to save..." Sirius shook his head in despair, finally collapsing under the responsibility...   
    _But then..._ "The walls... they can't be that strong, with their age and recent events! Everyone, ready Reductor curses!" _Maybe I can save Seymour after all_...   
    Hermirone and Madam Yi quickly caught on to Sirius's idea. Gently lowering 5tR4N63r onto the stone floor, they drew their wands and waited for Sirius to untangle himself from his death grip on 5tR4N63r's arm.   
    "Fire at the wall I'm facing on my mark... Mark!"   
    Fountains of red light flew from the wands, blasting pits in the wall. Miraculously, the wall, after being subjected to the grindingstone of time, being overloaded with magic, and recently abused by desperate wizards, still stood firm when the dust settled. 

    Sirius cracked. 

    Acting out of recently accumulated anger and aggravation, Padfoot delivered to the wall one of his infamous power kicks.   
    The unfortunate wall, after tolerating evils that nothing should be subjected to, finally fell to pieces.   
    "Damn... Padfoot, never thought you had it in ya." Madam Yi commented. "That is one hell of a kick..."   
    "Nah... the wall was already weakened to the point of collapsing by itself... I... just speeded up the process... Now, let's get Seymour out of here." Were their eyes deceiving them, or they really see a blush creeping up Sirius Black's face?   
    Carrying 5tR4N63r once more, the group trekked out of the fort, and into the outside world once more. They immediately felt the effects, and were relieved of much of the magical strain that they had borne while in the fort.   
    "Herm, Hilary, I am counting on you two to guard Seymour." Sirius said as they finished circling the walls of the fort, coming to its entrance once more. "Let's get him away from here." The trio borne 5tR4N63r across the drawbridge, and gently laid him on a relative flat patch of vibrant, emerald grass. "Stay here... and get Seymour to call for reinforcements when he comes to."   
    "Wait... Sirius, where are YOU going?" Hermirone asked, as Padfoot retraced his steps across the drawbridge.   
    "I... am going back for my godson and his friend." Sirius chuckled darkly, and morphed into his dog form. Slowly and deliberately, taking whiffs of various scents in the castle, he took off into the darkness of the fort once more; hoping his sense of smell would indicate where he would find his godson.   
    Hopefully, his dog form would stand the magical aura better than his human form could... 

* * *

    Deep within the fort, Harry and his attacker were still battling, ignoring the fact that they would soon be trapped. Harry Potter was hoping to immobilize the assaulter, in doing, find out whom he was working for, and the current condition of Ron. 

    Walden Macnair was getting extremely pissed off.   
    He had thought after Voldemort fell, Malfoy would make him his right hand... But he had been sadly mistaken... the back-stabbing bastard had used him, tricked him, and made him next to nothing...   
    Now, his charge was to kill Harry Potter, an impossibility almost in itself. What was that idiot thinking, ordering him to do something that Lord Voldemort himself had failed to accomplish?   
    He had managed to temporarily get rid of Ron Weasly and get a bit of his hair in the process, however, impersonating him had proved much more difficult, as he only knew that red-head from spying on him time to time...   
    He thought that he had put up a convincing act, though... But that Potter just had to see through it... He would have to get this over now. If he succeeded, he was going to give Malfoy a piece of his mind... 

* * *

    In the keep, Shadow could feel parts of his body expanding... The tower was getting more and more cramped... His body would soon finish its transformation, and his mind would be next...   
    What would the stronger, bestial, not to mention psychotic, psyche coerce him into doing this time?   
    He hoped that nobody would be injured by his rampage... 

* * *

**_New chappie. Yay. (sob)... Who am I kidding? I can't write!! (sob) _**


	17. Chapter 09: Unmatched Fight

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


_Chapter Nine: Unmatched Fight_

    Deep inside the rapidly deteriorating keep, the battle continues. 

    "Heh heh, Harry Potter... I was supposed to bring you back alive... But who would find out if I claimed a little "accident" occurred?" Macnair leered, quite confident of his abilities. "Let's see if your mother will save you from this! No... that would be too easy... Hmm... What to do, what to do... What the hell. Let's have a bit of fun, then, shall we? Crucio!" 

    Harry Potter was barely able to put up a shield spell before the curse struck, but he was too weak... much too weak... The shield spell held for a brief second, then flickered and died out... leaving Harry drained and exhausted. Unfortunately, he was still not fully recovered from the backlash of the Mind's Gate...   
    His only hope was that whoever his opponent was would get overconfident and make a mistake... Or at least allow him to recover a bit of his strength... Deliberating over his options, he decided to play a gambit. Clutching his wand arm, he let his sword drop to the floor, as he muttered to his wand: "Gatling Mode..." 

    Walden Macnair, from the other side of the chamber, saw his prey suddenly collapse in pain... Heh. The backlash must have been too much for him. Killing him now would be too easy... Without his sword to defend him, that half-blood's chances of surviving this battle were about the same as a mudblood being accepted into the Death Eaters.   
    Assuming he wasn't in any sort of danger, Macnair waited for Harry Potter to regain his breath, occasionally firing Stunner spells to speed him along. 

    Perfect. That was the only word that could describe how Harry Potter felt. This impostor was too cocky to realize what he was planning... 

    Suddenly, before "Ron" could react, Harry Potter had uttered "Dagliso Entroplis!" as well as picked up the Sword of Godric once more. Gold-hilted steel daggers fired out in a continuous stream from his wand, shooting towards "Ron", whose sluggish reaction to the unexpected attack forced him/her to dodge the daggers, instead of putting up a shield. Harry, taking full advantage of "Ron"'s distracted state, prepared to strike once more.   
    However, by now the impostor had regained his footing, and had a shield, to boot. The cuts caused by the few daggers that made their mark before marred Ron's freckled face even more. The daggers also slashed much of "Ron"'s robes, exposing an arsenal of various hand-to-hand weapons hidden underneath the jet-black uniform stamped with the Grim insignia. Harry could recognize some of the more common weapons, including daggers of several lengths, throwing stars of various shapes, a dike, a broad glaive, a silver morning star, and a wicked-looking steel battle-axe. Harry could not recognize many of the weapons, but many consisted of barbed hooks and jagged blades. Harry winced at the thought of one of these weapons used upon him.   
    But he had no time for that. His prolonged use of magic had began to wear him out once more... Weakly, Harry rasped: "Cease fire..." The stream of daggers immediately came to an abrupt end.   
    Sheathing the Sword of Godric, Harry grasped his wand with both hands, about to attempt something an ordinary wizard of twice his mastery would be daunted by. The spell he was placing his trust in was still experimental and highly spontaneous... Also, the risks he was taking were tremendous. He doubted that he would survive if the spell failed, but it was the only option left to him now.   
    As he attempted to recall the intricate movements of the wand associated with the spell, he couldn't help remembering the warnings that Hermirone had given him... 

FLASHBACK

    "Harry, I think I've done it!" Hermirone screeched in ecstasy, giving Harry such a powerful bear hug that he could hardly breathe.   
    "What ... gasp ... Hermirone?" Harry struggled to find a method to loosen her grip without offending her.   
    "Well, you know the spell I had been working on? The spell that's intended to disarm any opponent?" Hermirone, calming down, finally let go, giving a now very blue-in-the-face Harry some breathing room. "Well, I think I've finally done it!"   
    "Herm... Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry asked timidly, not wanting to become her test subject. He remembered her last attempt all too clearly...   
    "Well, I think I've got it... It skirts around the fireproofing charms, medium-level Unbreakable Charms, and focuses on overloading the storage of magic within the wand, rather than harm the wand itself..." Hermirone began to explain, rendering Harry even more confused than before. "...therefore, causing the wand to splinter into pieces, and leaving the wizard without a way to use their magic!" 

    It took Harry a while to get all that in his head. 

    "Hmm... interesting. You don't seem to account for wandless magic users, or ones that are able to control the elements, however..." Harry pondered the potential of this innovative twist on the idea of disarming your opponent with a spell.   
    "Well... this wasn't made to be the ultimate weapon... Disabling advanced wandless magic users or elementals requires shutting down their life force, because they do not rely on a channel or enhancer for their magic..." Hermirone sighed, realizing the flaws in her creation.   
    "Don't worry about that. How does it work?"   
    "Let's see... You basically release your power in a blast of enriched magic, which any wand would be tempted to absorb, and in so doing, overload itself."   
    "What would happen, say, if the spell misfired?"   
    "It would drain the user and do almost nothing else... except perhaps burn whatever's exposed to the beam..." Hermirone was deep in thought. "Or, it could adversely affect the user's wand itself..."   
    "Excellent. Herm, keep developing this spell." Harry interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "We might find ourselves depending on it one day." 

END FLASHBACK

    Harry readied his wand, having shaken off his distractions. Unfortunately, as he swung his wand in attack, his aggressor had begun a counterstrike against him. Two powerful and desperate wizards, vying for survival and their own ends... Who would escape this alive? 

* * *

    Sirius Black, still tracking his godson in the form of a dog, was getting worried. What was this red liquid that still lingered on the stone floor? It certainly didn't smell like blood...   
    Reminding himself that his godson was more than capable of looking after himself, Padfoot nevertheless picked up his pace, hoping to be of assistance to what might be his only family. 

* * *

**_Hello again. I'm probably going to end this portion of the story (PART I) in a few more chappies... Then, don't expect to hear from me for a few weeks... Pt. II takes place a few months after the Stonebank incident... Muggles are involved, as well. _**

Thx for my loyal readers!! ^^U 

Left side of Shadowblade's brain: Don't worry folks, he's just in denial... 


	18. Chapter 10: The Monster, Transformed

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Ten: The Monster, Transformed 

  


    **"Fractum Virgasa!"   
    "Avada Kedavra!"
**

    A torrent of blazing white light erupted from Harry's wand as a beam of chrome green light streamed from Macnair's. Both missed their mark, however, as both wizards lost their footing when the seemingly impervious granite flooring shook and cracked, forcing both surprised combaters to fumble for handholds to avoid dropping down on the jutting rocks the bizarre earthquake had risen.   
    Before they could regain their balance, however, the wall Macnair used for a support suddenly shattered, showering Macnair with a painful hail of stone and mortar. A choking dust cloud spread over the area, obscuring Harry's vision as he tried to find the cause of this turn of events.   
    As the dust cloud eventually settled, Harry could make out silhouettes of his attacker... and the disproportionately large-limbed creature, which was gripping "Ron" with its four arms, dangerously close to impaling the struggling imposter multiple times. 

    _Strange... That beast looks familiar...   
    Wait... Four arms, large wings... It's that creature in the keep! But its transformation's changed it... Now I see why it loathes its metamorphosis...
_

    By then, Shadow had already lost almost all control over his body... as well as most of his grace. His limbs had grown to nearly shatter his exoskeleton, but they were not the only thing changed... His wings, once used for flight, had grown too bone-laden and cumbersome to allow him to soar, and was now more of an armor than anything else. His head, once majestic and dragon-like, had been marred by the emergence of protruding fangs and canines from his new, grotesque jaws, as well as the skeletal spines that had surfaced on every part of his body. He could truly be called a monster now... And no one would take his defense.   
    He could hear the stronger, animal mind thinking, if you could call it that. The only rational ideas he ever made out of its thoughts were various ways of tracking, trapping, and killing... whatever it could find. It must've picked up his suspicions about this "Ron"... Or why would it have went after him instead of Harry? Unless it thought "Ron" was Harry... 

     Macnair cursed himself for his ignorance. He had been so close... Then this monstrosity from the tower had to ruin it... it had changed dramatically since their last encounter... He couldn't counter it that time, when it had ambushed him on the moat-bridge... But now that he had a better understanding of its tactics, perhaps he could get him out of this predicament...   
    He gave up that ridiculous thought as soon as it surfaced. If he attempted anything even remotely threatening, no doubt his captor would abandon all mercy it was showing him and slay him on the spot. To make the situation worse, he couldn't even dare to wiggle, for the blades that the beast had attached on its arms were nearly cutting into his sides.   
    He could only watch helplessly as the creature methodically looked him over, examining him for weapons and possible threats. His wand dropped to the floor, his hand frozen stiff in fear. The rancid breath of the monster washed over him, making him gag uncontrollably.   
    By doing so, he had killed his last chance of survival. Rearing its head back, the creature unleashed a wave of unearthly sound. Macnair, struck by the terrible screech, felt his body slowly become inflexible and rigid. He lost the use of his legs. His arms. His eyes stopped darting in search of ways to escape. His chest ceased its tedious cycle of rising and lowering. In seconds, Macnair, former mighty executioner of dangerous creatures for the Ministry of Magic, was nothing more than a spirit trapped in a stone semblance of Ronald Weasley, until someone released him of his marble prison. 

     Harry, repulsed by what he had just witnessed, was trying to sneak away without this creature noticing. From the Canalis Psychia, he had learned of this other entity that Shadow was forced to share his body with when he transformed. It seemed much more adapted than Shadow, full of instincts and brute strength.   
    Slowly, deliberately trying not to disturb the creature, who was still examining what was Macnair, Harry Potter tiptoed it to the nearest exit. He was almost out of this hell... Just a few more steps, and he would be far enough away to make a run for it...   
    However, just as Harry had reached the nearest corridor leading out of the cavern, he accidentally stepped on a crumbling pebble. The audible crunch of the aged mortar caused the beast to drop Macnair and leap at him, unleashing an inhuman roar. Stunned by the attack, it took the crash of the Shadow monster landing in front of him for Harry to shake off his trance and break into a panicked dash for his life. 

     Sirius Black, still in the form of large, black hound, could smell Harry's scent, drenched with the reek of sweat and fear, before he felt the sensation of rapid footsteps in his sensitive paws.   
    But the steps were not right... There was something else... Much heavier steps, much longer apart than the frantic pace Harry had set himself on... A scent... similar to the distinctive tang of a dragon, but blurred somewhat... He had never experienced such a scent... 

     No matter how much he urged his aching legs to move faster, Harry could feel himself losing ground to the Shadow monster. With each step, it was harder to maintain the pace he had set himself.   
    What he wouldn't give for his broomstick now...   
    Though he was tempted, he didn't dare spare any strength or concentration for a spell... If he slowed down for even a fraction of a second, he feared that he would be unable to regain his speed...   
    His body was starting to fail him... He can't last much longer... 

* * *

**_Will Harry die? What's happening to the rest of the group? Can Shadowblade regain his sanity long enough to put up a new chapter?_**

Shadowblade's good conscience: Shame on you. Using foreshadowing to get readers, huh?

**_Umm... umm..._**

Shadowblade's good conscience: Tsk, tsk.

**Shadowblade's evil conscience: I know... It's even halfway evil! Just annoying.**

**_That's IT! I __ 01\1Z0R __ 1_1R __ 45535! Leave me be!_**


	19. Chapter 11: Rescued

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Chapter Eleven: _Rescued_

    Harry was dashing for his life. His body, after the ordeals it had faced, was close to collapsing.   
    Yet still he ran, fueled by fear and adrenaline rather than energy and stamina. He could smell the breath of the Shadow monster behind him... He gasped for breath, knowing all too well that soon, the chase would be over. 

* * *

    Sirius could feel the footsteps getting nearer... It was coming from his left. Without any hesitation, he ran on, sniffing the air expectantly. 

* * *

    Harry, looking for ways to save his life, suddenly found his opportunity. He had come up this way once, when he was then tracking Shadow. This passageway split into several forks here. With any luck, he might be able to lose his pursuer for a while.   
    He could see the first fork right ahead... it was a four-way. What you can't see from this position, however, was another fork that led back... to the tower. If he could make an emergency turn at the fork, he would be able to get to the tower and escape before the Shadow monster could manage to turn and follow him. 

    _Here it comes..._

    As he approached the fork, Harry leapt. Pointing his wand behind him, he began peppering his pursuer with a hail of random spells, distracting it from his goal. He was going to attempt pushing off on that rock that marked the center... Theoretically, by doing so he could do a U-turn and turn towards the tower. He had to time the landing just right... 

    _Ready..._

    He prepared to spring, his body stiffening in anticipation. Sweat gleamed on his furrowed brow. 

    _Almost there..._

    His feet connected with the rock. He pushed off, twisting in midair as he did so, in order to see where he was going. 

    _Yes!_

    Unfortunately, the rock shattered after only holding for a fraction of a second, sending pieces ricocheting everywhere. Harry, still in mid-air, began to spin uncontrollably as he fell towards his cold, hard landing. 

    _NO!!_

    However, luck decided to smile upon him. Strangely, as if he had a cat's instincts, instead of slamming on the rocky tiles that was the floor, Harry found himself landing gracefully on his feet. The instinctive magic that had served him so well in the past had made itself known once more.   
    Little good did it do him now. Completely worn out and too exhausted to move, Harry collapsed. He could now only watch helplessly as his doom charged inexorably in his direction, blades extending as it prepared for a slaughter. 

    Harry tried to bring up his wand in defense, the Sword proving too heavy for his current condition. The creature roared in defiance, the pure power behind the sound causing Harry to pause in apprehension. Unable to defend himself, he was sure he was doomed.   
    But fate decided otherwise. In answer to the roar, a howl burst from behind Harry, as a large, black dog streaked over his head. He rammed headlong into Harry's pursuer, stunning a very surprised Other Shadow and knocking it off-balance. 

    Sirius Black knew for sure that he was going to feel the mother of all migraines in the morning. Why the hell did that monstrosity have to be covered in spikes?!   
    Silently, as he tossed Harry onto his back and made tracks towards the exit, Sirius burned a mental note into his subconscious: "Next time, don't charge brashly into danger, 'cause it's just too hard to stop a charge..."   
    His paws complained about the outrageous rate at which he was going, as he hotfooted it as fast as he could through the catacombs. But he didn't have time to stop now. Because that abnormality had infused so much of its magic inside the fort, the fort responded to its beck and call... Yet because the monster was in such a rage, he assumed, the fort was disintegrating. Of course, it could be due to the age of the fort... or because the monster had infused too much power... But who cares about that? Ignoring the shooting pain from his raw, aching paws, Sirius urged himself to go faster, to burst into the fresh air of the outside world... and to get out of this nightmare. 

    Harry was straddling Sirius's midsection, desperately trying to hold on to his godfather as the latter was on the verge of breaking records for speed. He could only guess at how Sirius had found him, but he wasn't wasting time pondering the possibilities. He was grateful that Sirius had arrived like he did, but he groaned inwardly as he thought about the tongue-lashing he was bound to get... 

* * *

    Outside, Madam Yi was the first to spot the duo charging out of the fort and across the moat, barely clearing the collapsing structure before the gate toppled and the entire fort caved in, trapping anyone who was unfortunate enough to be left behind.   
    "Herm, look! There's Harry and Sirius!"   
    "OH MY GOD!! It's them!" Hermirone squealed in delight. "They're alive! They're alive!"   
    "Umm... Herm?"   
    "Yes, Hilary?"   
    "While I am very glad that they have made it out alive... Would you please let go of me? It's very... unsettling." Madam Yi said awkwardly.   
    "Oh! Sorry, Hilary..." A very red Hermirone turned back to wave at the approaching survivors. "But wait... Where's Ron?" 

**_Yea! 3 readers! _**

might as well answer a few recent reviews... 

Poe: Ok... Your opinion is your own. However, my region has been suffering drought lately, so I can't "dunk your head in a bucket of rain"... Sry... ^^U 

SoshilaDove: Thx for your review! Hopefully you'll see this and continue reading my little fic... 

QueenOfHearts: Finally, thx for my most loyal reader, for her continuing support of this fic... I'm unworthy! 

**Random Quote: **

    Bert: YOU MAY OPPRESS MY CORPOREAL SELF, BUT MY SPIRIT-CROTCH IS SOARING! 

_Random quote from www.sluggy.com (one of the most excellent online comics. You must visit this nifty comic!)_


	20. Chapter 12: Aftermath

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


_Chapter Eleven: Aftermath_

    They were partway up the hill where the rest of the group was when Sirius gave into exhaustion. Tongue rolling, he beckoned Harry to get off.   
    After his burden was lifted, he dropped onto the grass, rolling in an attempt to relax his sore muscles, not bothering to care about other possible dangers. From what he had seen as he fled the fort, nothing could've survived the collapse anyways. And after all, he had just risked his life and ran over a mile at absurd speeds. He deserved a break. 

    Leaving Sirius be, Harry wearily trudged up the hill, using the Sword of Godric as a makeshift clutch. However, he was quickly intercepted by Hermirone and Madam Yi, and complaining to no avail, supported on both sides and literally dragged uphill.   
    "Come on! I can climb a hill by myself..." Harry quipped, trying to make them let him go.   
    "No you can't! Not in this condition." Madam Yi insisted.   
    "Herm... talk some sense into her!" Harry appealed to his friend.   
    "Nope! I'm with Hilary on this one, Harry." Hermirone smiled, yet her grip was firm.   
    Harry sighed in resignation, and allowed himself to be carried up the knoll. 

    After much hoisting and many complaints... 

    "So what happened, Harry?" Madam Yi inquired, after setting him down in a comfortable position.   
    "Yeah! And what happened to Ron?" Hermirone asked, confusion lining her face.   
    "Well... You see..." Harry stammered, not sure how to break the news to them.   
    "What, Harry?"   
    "Well... Ron wasn't Ron..."   
    "How can Ron not be Ron? You're not making sense, Harry." Madam Yi calmly stated.   
    "'Ron' was an imposter. He must've been switched before he ever Apparated to the meeting spot." Harry let it all out, not daring to look at Hermirone's face.   
    "Do you have any idea who the imposter was, Harry?" Madam Yi was suddenly rose from her crouching position.   
    "I don't know... He seemed to know me, though..."   
    "Hmm... I thought something was not quite right about him... I guess I should've known. See, Ron and I Disapparated from different places, I in my dressing room and he in his. I suppose he could've been attacked while he was there..." Hermirone was deep in thought.   
    "Umm... Herm? Shouldn't we be worried about Ron's relative safety?" Harry asked, puzzled at his friend's calm composure. Normally, she would've been scrambling to find Ron.   
    "Nah... He's fine."   
    "How do you know, Herm? From what Harry has been telling us, I had assumed that you thought Divination was a bunch of baloney... Unless you managed to... No, that wouldn't work... How?" Madam Yi had a perplexed look on her face.   
    "Oh, that... Ooops! I forgot that you can't see behind you! Turn around. Ron just Apparated over there." Hermirone couldn't suppress her snicker as both Harry and Madam Yi spun around in surprise.   
    "Hermirone! Harry! Man, am I glad to see you! I got ambushed! In my own dressin' room!" A very disheveled and red-faced Ron ran towards the rest of the group.   
    "Ron... Your hair..." Harry was too stunned to say anything.   
    "Oh, this? The git who Stunned me cut a bunch of it off... Did I miss anything?" Ron sat down next to the rest of the group and tried to catch his breath. "And what happened to this chap?"   
    "Ok... Herm, you wanna do this, or should I?" Harry asked, exasperated.   
    "Nah... I wasn't there. Have fun explaining!" With a grin, Hermirone went to check on 5tR463R once more. 

    One loooooooong story later... 

    "Blimey! So that's what that git needed my hair for... But what happened with the rest of you?" Ron was so intently focused on their adventure that Harry was getting a bit embarrassed.   
    "That I'll leave Herm and Hilary to explain. If you please, you two?"   
    "Sure, Harry. You rest now. You look like some one tried to use the Killing Curse on you..." Without further ado, Madam Yi made sure Harry rested before beginning her viewpoint of the events that had transpired. 

    Yet another looooooong story... 

    "Whoa... I really picked the wrong day to be attacked, Stunned, and left in a closet, didn't I?" Ron, thoroughly amazed, found that he lacked anything else to say... 

    "Imposter! Die!!" 

    Ron scarcely had time to duck and roll out of the way as Sirius flew over his head, snatching at where Ron's neck would've been.   
    "Sirius! Wut are you doin'?" Ron drew his wand in defense, steadying himself as he stared at Sirius, eyes full of fear and astonishment.   
    "Sorry, Ron. It's just that your imposter fooled most of us..." Harry apologized, rising to step between his two friends. He spoke clearly and calmly, but everyone noticed him wince slightly in pain as he rose, and realized that he was staggering from the pain. "Sirius, listen to me. This is the real Ron. The other one, an imposter using Polyjuice potion, is now a statue, buried inside the fort. Now, will you stop this?"   
    After what seemed to take hours of painstaking tension, Sirius lowered his wand and tucked it into his pocket. Ron, visibly relaxed, put his wand away, as well.   
    "I'm... sorry, Ron." Sirius muttered, resigned and clearly embarrassed. "Come on, team, let's go. We came here knowing little, and came out not knowing much more. Let us forget we ever came to this place. It has been nothing more than a nightmare, to some of us more than others." He prepared to leave, and began placing the runes for a makeshift transport spell for 5tR4N63r.   
    "Wha? Buh... but... I just got here!" Ron sputtered. "We're leaving NOW?"   
    "Yes, Ron. Something wrong?" Harry asked, fingering his wand tentatively, if this Ron proved to be another imposter, he wanted to be ready.   
    "No... it's just... Man, I always miss everything!"   
    Even Sirius let out a chuckle. The rest of the group ranged from guffawing to clutching their sides, so comical was Ron's expression.   
    "Come on, someone give me a hand with Seymour." Sirius bent over and gently lifted 5tR4N63r's right arm over his shoulder. The rest of the members, save for Harry, who was barely strong enough to support himself, rushed to fill the position. Strangely, Hermirone, with her small frame, reached 5tR4N63r's side several steps before anyone else had a prayer.   
    "Everyone, Apparate back to the Europe base. We'll analyze what we perceived there. Someone help Harry, I think he needs it." Sirius commanded. "Ready, Herm? 1... 2... 3!" And with that, they lifted 5tR4N63r, though with some difficulty on Hermirone's side.   
    "Come on, Snuffles, I don't need..." Harry muttered, as he was quickly grabbed and carried by an overenthusiastic Ron and a slightly calmer Madam Yi. 

    A few seconds later, all that remained on the surface was a grassy hill overlooking the ruins of a coastal fort. 

* * *

**_Sry for not updating lately... Computer probs and school have really taken a lot outta me... _**

Shadowblade's good conscious: Excuses, excuses... 

**WHAP!! **

_(Whistling nonchalantly)What frying pan? I don't see any frying pans... _

Shadowblade's good conscious: OW.... 


	21. Epilogue: In the End

The Mutated Amagi Chronicles

  


Epilogue: _In the End..._

_Song verses_

_Thoughts_

* * *

_It starts with one..._

    In the remaining rubble, a stone arm jutted out of the its surroundings. Somehow still sentient, Macnair wished for nothing more than death… 

    But fate, with its own reasons, decided death was too good for him. 

    Trapped in his current state, unable to escape his doom, Macnair found himself singing a Muggle song he had heard during a raid… The strangely dressed Muggles had been blasting the infernal music while he was getting to his position in the crowd, and the song had been stuck in his head ever since… Why did it come back now, of all things? 

_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.   
Keep that in mind, as I design this rhyme to explain in due time. _

    He had spent so much on this… So many years in the Dark Lord's service… So many kills… So many losses… He had slain his own father when he the bastard had tried to stop him… All his sacrifices… His life flashed in his mind. 

_All I know… _

That time is a valuable thing,   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings,   
Watch it count down to the end of the day,   
The clock ticks life away   
It's so unreal… 

    He felt the effect even now… Felt his life slowly passing in front of his eyes… watched the sun set in front of him… He felt himself age, though he didn't know how. In his subconscious, he saw himself grow from a child, blissful and compassionate… How bright those days were… 

_Didn't look out below   
Watched the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go…_

    He embraced his failure. Wallowed in his misery. He saw them… Saw them embrace the real Ronald Weasley… Saw them Disapparate… But he was too far away to reach them… Stuck in marble limbs refused to do his bidding… 

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart…_

    And did it fall apart… So close… He should've attacked Potter as soon as they got out of the keep… But he was too scared… Too useless… 

_What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when   
I tried so hard and got so far   
But in the end it doesn't even matter   
I had to fall to lose it all   
But in the end…   
It doesn't even matter…_

    _Lord Voldemort… I have failed you…_

_One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try   
Keep that in mind as I design this rhyme   
To remind myself how   
I tried so hard_

    But what did it amount to? What? Nothing. His efforts had ended in nothing… His life of struggle… Nothing. 

_In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far…_

    _Lucius… You were my friend, weren't you? You were my friend…But power changed you… Becoming Voldemort's successor changed you… Why? Why did you suddenly change? We agreed we would split the power… Why did you change? Dammit, why did you change?! _

_Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me   
In the end…_

    And who would recognize him now? Trapped in the form of a Muggle lover's bastard son… 

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart   
What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when   
I tried so hard and got so far…   
But in the end it doesn't even matter…   
I had to fall to lose it all…   
But in the end it doesn't even matter… _

I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know   
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know   
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter… 

    _How ironic that life is thus… One of the most notorious Death Eaters, trapped in a Muggle-Lover's body and singing a Muggle song… I must be losing it…_

    With a last laugh of defiance, the spirit of Walden Macnair collapsed into a comatose state, lacking the energy to go on… The marble lost its gleam, and soon, the petrified hand was indiscernible from the crumbled mortar surrounding it. 

* * *

    Nearby, Shadow rose from the remains of the fort, spreading his wings to shake off the resistant dust and grime that lingered on his body. The transformation had left him, as it always did, fortunately. The events that had transpired had become a blur… All he could clearly remember was the pain he had been exposed to in the Mind's Gate. Strange… how did he know of such a spell, when that Harry Potter mentioned it?   
    He dismissed it as a result of his mind probing on Harry Potter. Surely there was no other explanation. 

    What good had this excursion been? Harry Potter has gotten away once more, and his mystery was still unclear. He had failed. Miserably. 

_In the end…_

    As he pursued his many unanswered questions in his mind, Shadow took flight. Unfortunately, however, the transformation had sapped off much of his energy. Chasing the waning sun, he hurriedly searched for his next sanctuary. His mystery would have to wait for another time… another place. 

    _We WILL meet again, Harry Potter… I shall make sure of it._

**END OF PART I**

* * *

**_2 chappies in one day! Yay! _**

Shadowblade's evil conscious: More of the suckiness. Yay. 

_Now you just shut up. _

Shadowblade's evil conscious: Just try it, nerd-boy. (bares fangs) 

_EEEEEEEP!! (RUN AWAY!!) _

* * *

Strange quote: 

    _Confuscious: _

Man on toilet is man on pot. 


	22. Part II: Muggle Involvement :Memories:

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_Yeah. I don't own Linkin Park's "Crawling", which serves as an integral part of this prologue. So sue me. _

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

* * *

    _He was back once more… In that hellish laboratory… The place where they found him… But this time, the place was cleaner… better managed… The paint wasn't peeling… _

    He was strapped onto a table… bound and paralyzed… A person standing above him was examining his body… Searching for flaws… 

    "Now… Sergov… Are you willing? Da? Good… You will become the hope of Mother Russia… The hope against the capitalist pigs everywhere!" With a gesture, the examiner waved in a team of people dressed as he was… Impeccably clean and lacking any discerning features… 

    But he couldn't answer… Couldn't even move… Who is this Sergov? 

    "This will be uncomfortable, Sergov… But remember Mother Russia!!" Picking up the scalpel handed to him, the mysterious stranger began amputating his right arm… Pain unlike any he had experienced before racked his body…He yearned to scream, but found him mouth was sealed by one of the attendants… 

** ~~~Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal~~~ **

    But he was born disabled… He had no right arm! What was going on? Why does this stranger insist on calling him Sergov? 

** ~~~Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real~~~**

    The trim and white labcoat was now splattered with patches of glistening red blood… He felt himself weakening… The lab was swirling… 

    "Sergov! Awake! You are not to die!" He could detect a degree of concealed panic within his voice… Good. Let him die… As long as whomever this was failed. Everything was evanescing… Fading into blissful darkness… 

    Electric jolts ran down his spine, bringing him back to painful consciousness. His arm… His leg… His body… all marred… all forsaken… 

    He was no longer human… 

** ~~~There's something inside me that pulls beneath   
The surface   
Consuming, confusing   
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending   
Controlling, I can't seem   
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure~~~ **

    "Comrade Molotov!" Though the haze that plagued his weary mind, he could hear… "How is Project "????? ????" progressing?" In the corner of his remaining eye, he could see the monster that had done this to him… speaking to a screen that had blinked on. "Molotov" was taking off his stained with ease, though careful to touch it at least as possible. Handing it to one of his attendants without a second glance, he causally replied "It cannot be discerned at this stage, comrade Griegor, yet I am positive that this specimen will not reject the… improvements." 

    "Good… Good… I trust everything was installed as planned?" The general on the flickering screen fanned himself nervously. 

    "Da, da… The multi-purpose attachment proved to be much less complicated than we had predicted… The neural enhancements proved to be a real fucking bitch, however… Other than that, "Sergov" should be fully functional within a couple of… days? Perhaps even sooner… Thank you…" "Molotov" accepted a cold glass of some alcoholic beverage or another from a silent attendant. It was presumably vodka, but obviously aged afterwards, as the alcohol was tinted a light golden color… 

    After taking a long sip from his glass, "Molotov" continued. "Of course, comrade Griegor, "Sergov" is still in experimental stages… We will need time to test his full capabilities…" Setting the glass down precariously on his slanting computer platform, he snapped his fingers in a summon. Instantly, two burly attendants arrived by his side. 

    "Alexis, Ran… put "Sergov" into storage…" 

    "Wait… Molotov, what are you doing?" Griegor was sweating like a pig on the screen. 

    "Taking necessary precautions, comrade. "Sergov" is too important to be left exposed… Surely you understand that?" With a light smirk, Molotov waved the two silent titans to their work. 

    "No! Yes… Of course I understand! But wouldn't you first show me what "Sergov" can do, before you store him away?" Griegor stammered, whatever left of his former composure collapsing. 

    "There will be time for that later, comrade. Come! Alexis! Ran! Show "Sergov" his new "quarters", shall we say…" 

    The straps that bound him to the ghastly operating table released smoothly with a click. He was free! Free! He struggled to get up, but found that he couldn't move… Firmly grasped on each side by the mammoths, he was lugged up to his feet… and dragged… away… 

    What is going on? Why can't he move?! 

** ~~~Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real~~~ **

    As they reached the capsule that he realized would be his new residence, he caught a view of himself on a hanging mirror… 

** ~~~Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me   
Distracting, reacting   
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection   
It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure~~~**

    This… Horrible caricature of a man… was him? This patchwork of steel and flesh… his body? But it was… He had accepted it… over the years… The shock of seeing it now, however, proved too much… much too much… 

    His will relaxed its hold over his body, as he was placed in the capsule… and locked within. Greenish, glowing liquid began seeping into the container, crawling up his skin… closing off his air… 

** ~~~Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real~~~**

    No… This cannot be… 

** ~~~Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing, confusing what is real~~~**

    Everything… everything's going dark…   


**The Mutated Animagi Chronicles**

  


_Part II: MUGGLE INVOLVEMENT_

  


    5tR4N63r awoke, a cold sweat drenching the sheets someone had tucked him under… What had just occurred? 

    As his vision restored itself, he found himself in the Medical Bay… but why? What could have caused him to require such medical attention? 

    His thoughts began to gather themselves once more… He could focus on his dream…   


    "Seymour!" If the sound of Hermirone Granger's ecstatic cry didn't startle him out of his trance, her crushing embrace would surely have. "You're back!" 

    "Yes, Ms. Granger, I… am back." He pondered, his reedy, metallic voice failing to convey his many emotions. 

    "Are you alright? We were so worried… After your over-exposure…" Hermirone stood back, mind wandering back to what had occurred at Stonebank… 

    "I believe so… But lately, I do not know what to believe anymore." Rising out of tiny bunk that had served as his resting place, he inquired, "How long have I been disabled like this?" 

    "Several days… Sirius and the rest of us have been paying daily visits… Oh, they will be so happy!" Hermirone laughed, the tension on her face evaporating as if it never was. "Come on! We have to tell them!" Leading 5tR4N63r along rather forcibly, Hermirone literally dragged her companion out of the Medical Bay. 

    He had a lot of catching up to do… 

* * *

  


**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_Yep. This is pt. II. If anyone knows how to speak Russian and understands it completely (grammar, etc.), plz send help to whatiswrongwithyoupeople@hotmail.com. Or review. Whatever's simpler for you. _

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**


	23. Chapter 02: Rehabilitation

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_Yep. A new chappie. Rejoice all you people._

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

* * *

**The Mutated Animagi Chronicles**

_Chapter II: Rehabilitation_

    It was only after he had convinced Hermirone that he could walk for himself that 5tR4N63r could take a look at his surroundings. The entire base suggested that they were underground, as the smell of rotting plants and permeated throughout the passageways. Tiny trinkets enchanted with light spells decorated the cavern walls, allotting barely enough light to see by. Hermirone still gripped his arm forcefully, though she had loosed her grasp from a minute before. Her face was flushed as she led 5tR4N63r to whatever she wanted him to see.   
    As they continued down that dank cavern, 5tR4N63r began to pick up various strange sounds. A clang, as if two metal objects clashed with each other here. A muffled shout, immediately followed by another clang there. What was going on? 

    "Excuse me, Ms. Granger." 5tR4N63r finally decided to interrupt the noise, which had gotten louder as they advanced, "Are we under attack?" He inquired, scanning the area for thermal energy.   
    "Actually, pardon my last comment." 5tR4N63r smiled, as he saw the source of all the commotion. Hermirone had led him to what his database termed as a salle, or sparring arena, though not as clean and well equipped as the picture in the database, it had all the ferocity that a normal arena would have. The contenders were fully equipped, armed with sparring sabers and armored from head to toe. Their identities were almost impossible to establish, as their masks obscured their faces. Several gatherings of people were watching from a safe distance away, whispering frantically with each move that was dealt, but the ones that stood out the most from the crowd were Sirius Black and Madam Yi, who were having a heated argument, undoubtedly on who the victor of this contest would be. Ronald Weasley sat right beside them, shouting his lungs out. Strangely, 5tR4N63r could not find Harry Potter anywhere… 

    "Go Harry!" 5tR4N63r's mind suddenly clicked, as he grasped the significance of Ron's bellow. Inwardly chuckling at his unawareness, he whirled around to take a better look at the duel. 

    Yes, one of the fencers had the right build for Harry Potter, and for a moment, his mask slipped, revealing his proud, confident countenance. With his steely determination shining through, Harry successfully pulled off a compound riposte while adjusting his mask.   
    However, his opponent, considerably taller and substantially cooler in composure, managed to block the impressive attack with a diagonal parry that was almost too fast to detect. He then recovered, and before Harry Potter could even gather his wits once more, lunged and forced Harry Potter to desperately parry a successive six times. Just as Harry was about to evade a strike aimed at his head with a circular parry, however, the opponent suddenly changed his beat and took Harry's blade by neatly enveloping it. Before the epee had even landed, the opponent had helped Harry up, caught the epee, and handed it back to him. 

    "That was the most incompetent use of the riposte that I have ever seen, Potter." 5tR4N63r's gasped, as he recognized the voice of Harry Potter's opponent. "I left you those invitations for you to attack me properly, not to embarrass yourself! Now, again!" Severus Snape barely left enough time between removing and reattaching his mask to wipe his forehead, now beaded with perspiration, as he and Harry faced off once more. With a cry of "En Garde!" or 'Present Arms', Snape began the duel once more. 

    5tR4N63r turned attention from the duel and noticed without surprise that Hermirone had joined her comrades in the benches. Taking one last glance at the duel, he ambled towards his "family". 

    As he reached the benches, 5tR4N63r was gratified when Ron and Hermirone immediately scooted to make room for his ponderous form. Sirius barely noticed him, still too involved in the flamewar that he was having with Madam Yi. Finally, Sirius caved and handed a couple Silver Sickles to Madam Yi. Curiosity getting the best of him, 5tR4N63r whispered to Hermirone, "Pardon me, but what has Mr. Black and Madam Yi so edgy?"   
    Confused by Hermirone's giggle, he was immediately enlightened and entertained when she explained, "Oh, that… They've got bets on who will win each round, even though Snape is instructing Harry… Wait, Harry's attacking…" 

    After the 3 consecutive bouts afterwards (Snape: 2, Harry: 1), Harry Potter collapsed on the mats. Snape, after checking him for any injuries, left him on the mat, and bid his leave. Ron and Hermirone rushed forward to check on Harry, as the rest of the crowd dispersed to find more productive things to occupy themselves with. Behind him, 5tR4N63r heard a delighted Sirius Black chuckling as he demands, "Ok, you've had your fun, Hilary. Now pay up." A disgruntled Madam Yi gruffly muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" as she reimbursed Sirius for all the times he had lost to her. Still smirking merrily, Sirius reached over and tapped 5tR4N63r on the shoulder.   
    "Glad to see you're finally awake, Seymour." Sirius chuckled as he busily acquainted himself with his winnings.   
    "Greetings, Sirius." 5tR4N63r answered, unconsciously edging himself away from Madam Yi, who was staring holes into the back of Sirius's cloak.   
    "'Afternoon to you, too. Oh yeah, before I forget…" Sirius fetched something from his pocket. Grimacing uncomfortably as he felt the freezing metal, he handed 5tR4N63r his robotic hand. "We tried re-installing it, but… Your body just wouldn't accept it while you were unconscious…"   
    5tR4N63r barely had time to insert his hand into his stump before a snarling Sirius, tore after Madam Yi, who had "reimbursed" herself of her losses… 

* * *

    Sighing deeply in exasperation, 5tR4N63r sauntered out of the sparring area and wandered around aimlessly, mapping out the caverns in his mind as he explored their new encampment. The sheer size of the caverns was testament to how many magic-users were situated in this area. In his mind, 5tR4N63r absently wondered how many other squads were positioned here, and what his next assignment would be… Of course, Snape's squad would be here… and from what he saw, Krum might be, too. How much had he missed? What are they meeting for? 5tR4N63r let his mind drift, and put the evanescent questions on the back burner as he continued his self-guided tour of the caverns. 

    That night, 5tR4N63r forced his recovering body to rest itself, but because of his late awakening, his body struggled to obey with his commands. Finally, his eyes closed themselves, and he drifted off to an uneasy slumber, weary mind unwilling to come to a hiatus. 

* * *

    Three rooms away, Harry Potter plopped his exhausted body onto his cot. After fencing for an entire afternoon, his body had finally caved in. Of course, the fact that Snape was his instructor had made the lessons much more interesting. How Sirius got the usually insipid and uncooperative former potions master to instruct him in mastering the sword, he'll never know. After the recent encounter, he had seen how he was far from ever using the Sword at full power, and seen how being unprepared could cost him his life. He had begged for instructors to teach him in the art of fencing, and after inquiring everywhere he could think of, he heard that Snape was a master of the sword, as well as his potions. 

    The truth was, he doubted much that knowing how to fence would let him use the Sword any better. Sure, he had felt surges of power flowing through him at times, but could it be that they were just coincidences? Would he be prepared next time? Where would he be then? And will he ever encounter that monster again? Did it even survive? 

    With those questions buzzing in his subconscious like so many stinging hornets, Harry Potter stayed on the brink of consciousness, mind drifting yet still hounded by his unanswered questions. 

* * *

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_I don't hear any rejoicing...   
Anyways, so sorry for this late chapter... Expect the others to be a bit overdue, as well. I've got my summer jammed full of stuff (glares at parents) and I'm gonna be busy for quite a while... Not to mention I'm being haunted by a post-testing writers block (I swear, that stuff squashes creativity)   
And if anyone will be so kind to check my fencing vocabulary... I'm not sure that I have the right terms... ^^U _

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**


	24. Chapter 03: Titan

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_So sorry for not updating for a while, guys!_

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

* * *

_The room… It comes to haunt him once more… But this time… it's different… the place is underkept, and the walls… floor… everything… is showing the lack of attention… Standing among the mess… There stands a figure… wizened… lacking the respectability of the elders, yet strangely familiar… _

  
Molotov? What is he doing here?   
"My dear Sergov. There are many messages I have hidden for you like guide posts. If you remember these words, it means it has begun!" 

  
What…? 

  
"You have started, Sergov, on a path to realize your true potential. To go farther than any of us ever thought possible!" 

  
Is this a memory? I certainly do not remember remembering it before… 

  
"My boy, I'm absolutely ecstatic for you! But I'm sure my joy is a small shadow to your delight! How wonderful and wondrous this must be for you!" And Molotov went on, sprouting an endless river of information… 

* * *

5tR4N63r's eye turned and tossed within its socket, as the data locked within him, info caches that he had never known about, all became unlocked… Examining the various plans for his mechanical parts, he found that he was even more disgusted with his body… an act that he had deemed impossible before… 

* * *

**The Mutated Animagi Chronicles**

_Chapter III: Titan_

    Elsewhere… 

    Deep in the bowels of the White House, one Ms. Zilpah Abishag was busily rifling through the many, many disorganized texts and cabinets within the catacombs beneath the main building. Designed and furbished just over a month ago, the place was already suffocating in cobwebs. Though no one would admit it, the area has the feel of something that has existed for ages, powerful… and forbidding. Assigned… no, that would mean that she had volunteered… more like drafted, like the thousand of others that lived within the Washington D.C. area, to help with the construction and maintenance of the drafty place. Often difficult, as the ceilings were of dwarfish height, the labor seemed futile to the workers. It usually involved the movement of some object to another area, or the polishing of some oddity or another. The President and his cabinet gave no reasoning for these menial tasks, and heavy punishments were dealt for even the slightest error made. But the pay was good, so the workers stayed on, grumbling and stumbling through their daily tasks, hoping to attract as little attention from their superiors as they could.   
    Currently, Ms. Abishag, reasonably bored and unoccupied, had decided to do a tad of exploring… See, there was this one tunnel that no one had any clue about. The area leading to it was open to all, yet there was never anyone seen near that one particular tunnel. Now, having finished her assignment, her curiosity nagged at the back of her mind, a little impish version of her screaming at her to explore. Of course, yet another miniature her immediately appeared, one dressed all in white, no make-up. The kind of person that she might have been… If she wanted to be a saint… The saint version of her countered her curiosity, preaching morals such as responsibility and self-preservation. Yet as time passed, she began leaning more and more on the side of her curiosity, and the hated moral version of her shrunk until its voice was only a shrill whistle that she failed to make any sense out of. Making herself as invisible as possible (not particularly difficult, since the tunnels were rather dark and it was difficult to see more than 2 feet in front of you), she turned off her helmeted flashlight and began to sneak along the many tunnels that would bring her to her destination. Choosing to shroud herself in darkness proved to be more of a hindrance than a blessing, however, as she fumbled and tripped over various obstacles in the dark. Silently cursing her stupidity, she nevertheless managed to make her way to the mysterious tunnel without attracting too much attention… 

* * *

    5tR4N63r stumbled into the meeting feeling rather shaken and deadly pale. His mechanical joints, normally turning smoothly and easily, were now clogged and stubbornly refusing to turn. After unsuccessfully attempting to cross the crowded meeting room, he had to be assisted by several volunteers before making it to an open seat.   
    Sirius, concern etched across his face, whispered to 5tR4N63r. "Where were you? The meeting has already been in session for half an hour!" The tone was cheerful, yet the familiar tang of concern could be heard throughout it.   
    5tR4N63r knew what was happening to him. After a night of studying the means of which he was created, he knew what he was undergoing. However, to reveal to anybody this information would attract unneeded attention, something that he did not wish for. Moreover, with the crises that arose each day, sparing time and effort was impossibility. He responded to Sirius, though it pained him to lie to such a close friend: "I am well, Sirius… I seem to have some clogging and rusting within my various parts… I am sure it is nothing, but for the time being, I will have to excuse myself from the missions."   
    Sirius nodded, though in his heart he did not believe a word uttered by 5tR4N63r. Appearing to take 5tR4N63r's word for granted, Sirius laid back in his chair and began contemplating the reasons of what was happening to his close friend, and why it was of such importance that 5tR4N63r could not even tell him.   
    The meeting was based, as always, around recent missions and their relative success/failure. With the magical world in chaos as it was, many missions were diplomatic, attempting to reunite the many factions back into one, coherent being. Others were of a more belligerent nature, consisting mostly of raids and strikes on remaining Death Eater targets. Various issues were then discussed, from such major problems as lack of supplies, to infinitesimal concerns such as the colors of the uniforms. They were halfway through a complaint filed by Arnold McBuffer over the lack of respect he was getting from his companions, when… 

    "…and as I said, Jeremy Chen simply don respect me! I don get no respect around here! What does a guy…" Arnold rattled on and on… 

    A loud thump echoed throughout the area, as the walls and ceiling shook violently for a second. But due to the magic that was poured into the structure, not one crack dared show itself upon the walls. There was, however, a large cloud of choking dust, blinding some unfortunates that failed to react in time. Most of the attendees, however, had managed to cast upon themselves various protective charms, many among them choosing the widely known Bubble-Head Charm. Those who suffered recovered rather quickly, as orders were immediately issued to the various squads. A head member, having cast a Sonorus spell upon himself, bellowed the alarm throughout the caverns. The few squads ordered to investigate while the others evacuated included, among them, Krum's Divers, The Raiders, Home Guard… and Padfoot's Hunters were chosen.   
    Seeing as how 5tR4N63r's current condition made him drastically unsuitable for combat, Sirius excused him from this mission, making sure to have him escorted by Benjamin Keppler and Nancy Shoffman, both skilled in the art of healing magics, before assembling the rest of his squad. Together, with the many others that had been ordered to stall for time, they emerged from the catacombs into the dank, humid air… 

    "Remember, my fellows, our main objective is to stall for time so the others can evacuate everything and everyone out of this base. Whatever this is… destroying it comes second. Comprendez?" Domingo "Chihuahua" Sanchez spoke calmly and quietly, yet everyone heard. A low unison of "Si, senor!" clashed horridly with the cries of "Aye!" from those who didn't comprehend Spanish enough to speak it. A couple sarcastic shouts of "Yo quiro Taco Bell!" also found their way into the disharmonious clash of sounds. 

    Then… 

    The earth, the verisimilitude of stablity, suddenly began to tremble violently, causing deep cracks and splits appearing around the stunned magi. Another quake soon followed, and yet another after that. The nervous magi glanced around fearfully, attempting to decipher the cause of these sudden tremors. 

    They didn't have long to wait. 

    As they searched fearfully for the perpetrator, one Elizabeth Candis Knoles was unfortunate enough to spot it first. Her screech drew the attention from several miles around… Unfortunately, this also included their aggressor… 

    As it stomped closer, the group was able to see it as it was… 

    A metal behemoth, a colossus of steel and titanium, of gears and cold, calculating intelligent machine, was stomping towards them… Each logically determined step it took, each seemingly simple movement calculated to bring it to them… to crush them all the faster. The group of magi integrated themselves to face the coming threat, the nervous and frightened following the examples set by the ones who had managed to keep their cool. Standing as one, the magi faced the titan, ready for battle. 

* * *

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**

_High skool's hitting me like a bag of bricks. Expect a lack of updates for a while. So sorry guys, but as parents go: "Study first! Stupid story never!"_

**~~~~~~Author's Notes:~~~~~~**


End file.
